Burden to Carry
by yourstrulyhime
Summary: the story is basically about sasuke's gaining his trust, his sense of responsibility, and finding closure after what had happened to him. as the eldest god out of everyone, he has a lot of burden to carry. he fell in love with a mortal woman but she betrayed him, leading for his trust issues. but with the sky god's schemes, how can sasuke deal with everything?
1. Prologue: Lord of Darkness

just a prologue of some Greek fictional story that's been stuck in my mind since 2 years ago. I've been writing the current story since then. But in this story, the whole naruto verse is purely inspired by the greek mythology and i played around with the characters and all. some of them may be a little out of character, but it just made the story progressed. some names will be out of the naruto verse which i just came up with also.

the story is basically about sasuke's gaining his trust, his sense of responsibility, and finding closure after what had happened to him. as the eldest god out of everyone, he has a lot of burden to carry. he fell in love with a mortal woman but she betrayed him, leading for his trust issues. the main story line will explain more since this prologue would just be a breeze and intro.

the pairings here is naturally: sasuke and sakura. but before sasuke even met sakura, sasuke fell in love with this mortal woman named miyuki. but when the mortal woman died, she wished to be reincarnated and live with sasuke for the rest of her life.

just a heads up, i suck at capitalizing stuff, but i'm really an ass when it comes to commas, apostrophes and periods. it's just a must.

but thank you in advance whoever's going to read this. and i am always free to listen to some constructive criticisms and advice :) there will be a lot of grammatical errors and i apologize for that in advance.

this prologue will have 7 chapters before i jump to the main story line.

i do not own naruto.

DISCLAIMER, MATURE CONTENT.

The god of darkness was well known as the ruthless one, unforgiving, raw and untamed strength, unmerciful, scary, and no shoes no feelings or compassion. Even though he's the creator's right hand man, his first born child, everyone still respects the eldest one, except for some... someone like the youngest one of them all, the sky god: jiraiya. he wanted the fame, the attention, and the power to rule everyone. hence when the creator vanished out of thin air, the war sparked for dominance. a lot participated, some didnt fight. even mortal men join the cause.

"sasuke, i advice to stay low for now. the sky god's power and his afinity to lightning is really strong. it might do something to you. it doesnt help the fact that our homeland is sparked with lightning."

sasuke just kept putting on his armour get up and getting ready for another battle. he looked around and he saw people, gods, and goddesses who joined his cause resting. he cant have them see their leader as a weak one.

"the war is not in everyone's favour. are you fighting for dominance... or are you fighting to stop someone to rule us all?"

sasuke didnt answer that person. he wanted to fight for dominance. to show that he's the most powerful god out of all of them. but at the same time, he wants to stop the war. he wants to stop someone to rule them all. he just wont allow that. even though he's the eldest one, the most powerful one, doesnt mean he can just defeat the sky god's army and the sky god himself. he realized that he's not powerful when no one is by his side or helping him.

"the creator did created him out of human's emotions and deadly jealousy. he is very envious of you, eldest one."

he took a seat on the ground and took a cup next to him and drank it. he was now surveying around the area, checking each one of the people who are fighting along side of him. everyone was exhausted.

"our allies from the north will rendezvous us here."

"i heard the earth goddess is requesting for assistance also. what should we do? there are a lot of innocent people where she is."

he clenched his fist as he knows that his powers were replenishing. away from the homeland made his power regeneration slower than usual. everyone can tell. even his wounds heal slowly as if he's mortal himself. with the sky god in the homeland, they cant just invade head on. he has to find an alternative and gain allies.

"i will venture out to the underworld to seek guidance and arms with my younger sister."

he stood up from where is and looked at the direction where the underworld is.

"that's a long journey from here."

it didnt matter he thought. as long as he can have help and stop this war, that was his only purpose.

"when the allies from the north are here, head to where tsunade is. i will meet you all there."

with that, he used his powers to summon a giant bird to fly him through the plains and mountains. away from the campsite. hoping he wouldn't run into trouble.


	2. Prologue: First Encounter

he made it just in time to help the others from fighting the army that the sky god sent to them. with waves of them coming, sasuke pushed them back with his new profound power that he received from the underworld. when the army retreated, they rejoiced. that night they celebrated.

"thank you for coming to aid my people, eldest one."

he looked up to the person who was talking to him. it was none other than the earth goddess herself.

"it is right and just to help my brother and sister who needs help."

tsunade gave sasuke more wine and food for him to eat.

"you are far away from our homeland, eldest one. how are you holding up?"

he shook his head and he said that he was getting by.

"with the power of the underworld, they sparred me some of their energy." tsunade gasped.

"no... you... what did you exchanged?!" he didnt answer her but smiled instead.

"what did you exchanged, eldest one?"

"for the greater good for all of us." he lied.

he exchanged himself. his time. and life. to rule the underworld when the war is over for the rest of eternity. even if he wont see the sun often or never, as long as theres the greater good for everyone and theyre safe, thats all it matters to him. as the eldest god out of everyone, he has to carry the burden and struggle through it even if it is injustice.

as the night rolled by, everyone was having fun. celebrating. and relaxing. sasuke on the other hand caught a glimpse of this girl with pink hair. she was with her friends. talking and laughing. with sasuke's super hearing, he can cancel out everyone's voices and noises and just focus on her. her voice was tantalizing. soft. and serene. her laugh brings life to his hatred world. when she looked at him, she shyly smiled and blushed.

"hey! i know there's a lot of girls here but damn, look at every single one of them!"

sasuke shook his head and continued on eating. he took stolen glances from the girl, so did she. it was the feeling of attraction. he wants her. and he cant deny it. first time seeing her, he has this feeling of strong attachment to her and he doesnt know why as if the fates are playing with him.

he was young and naive. even though he was the eldest one out of all them, he was the most sheltered child. he was also young and reckless. his power untamed and raw. so much potential can be refined. sasuke always let his feelings go wild, anger first, love last. but when it comes to this girl that he met couple of nights ago, wherever she goes, his eyes follows. until one night, she said hi to him and introduced herself.

"miyuki. im a priestess for the goddess tsunade. and you are?"

she smiled at him. her scent. flowers and rainshower with a hint of citrus. spring. when he looked at her, he was hoping her eyes were green so it would match how her hair was pink and it would be spring, but alas. her eyes were blue. but light blue. bluer than the morning sky. bluer than the ocean. bluer than the sun god's eyes.

"my name is... i'm-"

before he could even give out his name, someone interrupted them.

"eldest one, there's a message pertaining aboutt he status of our allies from the west."

he took the scroll and the errand guy left. when he looked at her, she has this shocked expression.

"is there something wrong?"

"no... its just that... you're the eldest one. the second hand of the Lord Creator himself."

"that would be me." he smiled at her.

"dont be afraid... miyuki. i will protect you from harm. and everyone else."

he reached out left hand to hers and she slowly accepted it. they walked around the town with their hands tied, just enjoying the nightly breeze.


	3. Prologue: Mortal Wounds

Little does everyone know that Miyuki was working under the sky god himself to get intel on the other side of the faction.

"ah, here we have miyuki. fallen in love with the eldest one. i'm not going to lie, he does look good. from what i heard, the creator looks exactly like the eldest one." jiraiya chuckled.

"with the intel you're telling us, it was very useful. very. useful. we will strike when they're not looking. we will strike when they dont even know. but as for you, my sweet love. you will lure him to me. i will strike him with my power to give him a mortal wound."

he was now walking around her and observing her.

"ive given you what you wanted. you were only a wood spirit before. you wanted to be human, and i gave you that. you wanted to be beautiful, and i did as i told you. but now, i gave you a power to make the eldest one be attracted to you without him knowing."

he chuckled again while touching her buttocks. he scrunched up her dress so he could feel her panties underneath his palm.

"you are mine. and mine alone. i control you. you will follow every single thing i tell you."

she didnt say anything but just stood there. he put her panties aside and slide a finger outside of her vagina and felt that she was wet.

"ooh? what's this? wet already? was it me, or was it talking about the eldest one made you wet?" he slid his finger inside of her and started finger fucking her.

"this pussy is mine."

* * *

its been 3 years since they first met when sasuke saved the earth goddess's territory. sasuke's allies are growing and he was satisfied with it. they are not taking refuge in the underworld for protection as well for him to replenish his powers. he cant take a mortal one with him underworld, so he goes visit her instead when he has time and not busy. they would spend time together and getting to know more about each other. within these 3 years, they've grown more attached with each other. attraction. love? maybe.

"if only i could give the world to you, i would and make you the most happiest woman alive." with that, they made love for the first time.

as a mortal woman, there would be other mortal women that would be jealous of her of course. when they found out that the world's greatest and powerful god was courting this common human, other women were targeting her. sasuke didnt let it slip by and took her with him to another safe location away from that place. they would spend more time together. tangled together in bed. maybe it is love, sasuke thought. the more he looked into her eyes, the more he drowns. he wants more. he wants all of her. but little does he know that the sky god was manipulating her. when they were done doing their love making, miyuki slipped out of bed while sasuke was sleeping and met up with the sky god by the forest where no one can detect them.

"lead me to him. i want to see him."

"but they will notice you...!" he smiled sinisterly.

"you underestimate my power, sweet love."

she showed him the way back to where they were staying. she lead him to their room and there was sasuke still in deep sleep. this made the sky god more happy.

"in his sleep i can kill him. but i wont do that."

he pushed her infront of him and put her on all fours on her knees.

"now this is the sight i want to see."

he pulled out her panties and pulled off his pants and started fucking her.

"i see, you just finished making love to him didnt you? i could feel that youre really wet inside. no matter, more lubricant for us."

he ravaged her in front of sasuke. fucking her in front of him. she was afraid that he would wake up anytime but he didnt. even when she was moaning loudly while getting ravaged by the sky god, he didnt. he cummed inside of and even forced her to suck him off afterwards. by the time he was done with her, sasuke stirred and he sky god disappeared in the shadows and hid.

"miyuki? why are you there and naked? come here." he whispered.

she slowly went back to where he was and he noticed that she was blushing hard and had this face where you couldnt resists. he sat up and started sucking her breasts and playing with her pussy. he looked up at her and she was looking up with pleasure.

"you are so wet again. may i fuck you?" she nodded.

while they were doing it, the sky god was more entertained. he's infatuated with the girl he created.

* * *

thats when he striked. he stuck sasuke when he wasnt expecting leaving him with mortal wounds. since he was away from homeland, his wounds werent closing up as fast as he wants to and he was away from the underworld from protection. jiraiya struck him again with his lightning bolt until he thinks that he's dying.

"this is the end of you, eldest one. you are worthless. pathetic. unworthy. die you piece of shit."

with one last hit of the lightning, he passed out. the fight continued on for hours until it died down and everyone was looking for sasuke.


	4. Prologue: Bargain

she was the only one who knows where he was and she went over to where he was and started looking at his wounds to see if she could heal them with her wood spirit power. but her powers werent enough. she called upon the underworld to hear her pleas to help her.

"this is your fault, wretched bitch."

she turned around and saw a woman all dressed in black with long flowing hair. her dress is like water flowing though air and she was floating. there was mist of shadow wrapped around her and following her as she moved.

"working for the the sky god and betraying the eldest one. treason."

she glared at her and she could feel the hatred when she glared at her. the pressure of air changed as if it was suffocating her.

"please... help him... he's dying..." she choked and gasped.

"i know he is." she spat out. "then why! do you want him to die also?"

she smiled at her, revealing her sharp razor teeth. "the eldest one already traded his time to me, the underworld. there's nothing to bargain here."

miyuki stood up from she was and was about to walk up to her but the mist started forming shape. with a few round of breeze, it took form of a humanoid body. she's beautiful, miyuki thought.

"who... who... are you..."

"i am the underworld herself. i am one of the eldest one's sister."

"please... save him... he's dying. if he traded his time to you, please spare him." she didnt answer. she was only looking at her.

"you. your fate has been written. you will die in the worst way possible. but the life of the eldest one will be spared."

she twirled and spun around sasuke and became one with him. moments later, his wounds started healing and closing up but the lady never reappeared again except for her mists.

"you better be thankful that the underworld goddess sacrificed her body just to heal the eldest one. but no matter, you will not last long in this world due to your crimes and betrayal. your lies will catch up to you." with that, she disappeared also.

the sun and wind god finally found them and started picking him up to safety. she on the other hand followed and trailed them from behind.

"where is she?"

sasuke woke up from his deep slumber from resting. the mist was now around him and covering him.

"she's out in the fields helping."

he lifted up his hand and the mist followed him again. at the moment he realized what just happened. the sky god gave him a mortal would, making him vulnerable to all of his effects. the underworld goddess sacrificed herself to save him and his body, leaving her with only her mist and becoming one with him.

 _with this, you can't escape your destiny with our bargain, eldest one._

now he can even hear her thoughts.

 _she is not whom youre supposed to trust. i have to learn the truth from the fates themselves._


	5. Prologue: Truth

what the underworld goddess told him was still undeniable. he couldnt believe it. it was hard. miyuki was working for the sky god. he just cant trust and believe that. he needed the proof. he sent out his small birds to follow her around the whole day and nothing happened.

sasuke pretended that he didnt know what was going on and went along with it. as they were sleeping together that night, he was still awake when miyuki stood up from their bed and went out of their room. quietly and slowly, he followed her. it he made himself invisible and thats when he found her with the sky god himself.

his heart was now racing. hurting. when he saw the sky god putting his hands all over he body, and doing the deeds that he did to her in his bed, thats when his blood was boiling from anger. he was now learning the truth. how naive he was. quick to trust people. especially mortal one. but with this woman, he was betrayed even more. trickery. the sky god himself made sure that he was going to fall in love with her.

"kill him. and i will make you immortal if you." with that, he went back to his bed and waited for her. the truth hurts, but it will fade.


	6. Prologue: Betrayal

another war broke out. with this, sauske made sure to put everyone in place with his power. he let his rage let out and consume him. with the power of the underworld, he destroyed almost every single army and anyone that came before him except the sky god himself.

the battle between them was fierce. but the sky god was no match for him and surrendered. once he surrendered, he went back down to earth and visited the last remaining land that was still raging with war: the earth goddess's territory. there, he found miyuki also leading the forces. she lead every single men and women who were capable to battle to kill the eldest one but learning the truth from the shadaws was the biggest betrayal of all.

before she could even kill him, he killed her first without remorse nor feelings. his stoic face revealed nothing. he stabbed her twice until she was barely hanging by the thread. he dropped his sword and picked her body up. his mist cleared all the body and made them into flowers. as he was walking through the bloody lake, she was looking at him as tears ran down to her cheeks.

"i'm sorry." she croaked.

"i'm sorry for betraying you... but i truly did loved you... i loved you more than you ever know... you gave me happiness. all i ever wanted was to be with you that's why i did it... i wanted to become immortal so i could be with you... but i guess i was the one who got betrayed also." she coughed as blood was now spilling down her mouth.

"i prayed. i prayed to the creator where if he can grant me one wish. i wanted to be reincarnated and be a goddess so i could be with you for the rest of eternity..." with that, she fell limped and sasuke just looked at her and thats when the feelings started to emerged.

he cried helplessly. he called out her name. begging her to come back but she was mortal herself. she died with a smile on her face as sasuke was the one suffering with his feelings going wild. he didnt leave that place until days later when he decided to let her body sank to the bottom of the lake and with one last magic dust, the lake turned clear instead of blood stained from the war and her body vanished.


	7. Prologue: Sakura

with the forming of the lots, the eldest one removed his name from the lot and let the other gods claimed for what they have to. nobody knew about this, he pretended to have his name on the lot but he used his powers to remove it.

jiraiya got the skies, who will be their authoritative one. kakashi has the ocean and other water bodies like lakes, rivers, and streams. lastly, tsunade will have the earth itself.

the people who betrayed the sky god himself went with the eldest one to the underworld while the neutral ones stayed in earth while the ones who sided with the sky god, have the privilege to live up in the sky but with the exception of the dragon god.

the dragon god was the advisor for the creator and now sasuke. he was banished from the skies as he is now in the underworld with sasuke and the others. they also made a truce. that there will be peace and common civil between them. there will be monthly summit to ensure they are holding up to their promise.

with that, peace did flourished in earth. sasuke as the new god of the underworld, took up the name of "lord of the dakrness and underworld". he judged the living and the dead. ruler of the most powerful land out of the three as he control all of the dead and the precious gemstones. he is responsible also of the fertile lands hence his friendship with tsunade still stands strong. whenever he's mad and stressed, he's responsible for the earthquake and tsunami around the world.

days, weeks, months, years, millennia later, the sky god and the earth goddess themselves declared matrimony as tsuande was pregnant with her first child. sasuke on the other hand was resentful about it but he cant really say anything about it since theyr'e the one who's in love. but when the baby was born, once again, he was speechless towards the baby.

first time looking at the baby, he knows that this one is special. but how? when he first held the baby, it has pink hair. just like her, the woman he used to love. it just cant be. _dont tell me that this is miyuki's reincarnation_ , he thought with his feelings going wild. he was confused. _please dont let your eyes be blue._

when the baby opened her eyes, the eyes were dark.

"babies eyes dont turn into what colour they are until years later. what colour do you think her eyes will be, eldest one?" tsuande asked.

"green... like the lushest forest in earth. like spring. when the trees turn green." tsunade smiled at him and she told him that she named the child: sakura.


	8. Main: Chapter 1 - Meeting

Story a little off course; I wanted assume to be more like edgy, **not capable of loving someone in the beginning due to betrayal** and then slowly opening up. As I was writing this, it feels different. But we'll see how it goes.

I might switch off to third person to first person in the future, just a heads up.

disclaimer, mature content and i do not own naruto.

* * *

Long ago, before the creator built the world, it was empty. the world was black, no living entity. he was in a deep slumber when he realized he was by himself. he could feel his heartbeat and hear his breathing, he felt lonely. then with his powers, he created planets and the sun and moon. in this specific planet that he chose, He created the sky, ocean, and land, separating them all together. With those creations, he first created a god based off of him.

the first one that he created was the darkness god. he breathe life into him, and hence he lived. the darkness god was like his counterpart. his equal part. no one can best him. the next one that he created was the sun god to bring light to this world which is lower than the darkness god. with those two in place, he created more: the ocean god, earth goddess, medical goddess, dragon god, moon goddess, and sky god. different gods have different powers. He was pleased with his creations, and he told them that they are brothers and sisters. their bonds should be taken importantly.

with his love for his children, he created humans. humans to worship the gods. along with the humans, animals were created for the skies, oceans, and land. One day after he created everything, he just vanished, all of the gods and goddesses fought for the righteous throne, the skies. war waged on for centuries until one day, all of the fighting ceased when they decided to draw lots. As the first god that the creator made,the darkness god wanted the skies but deep in his heart no one would want him to be the authoritative leader under his strict rules. when he announced to everyone that he will be taking the underworld, everyone was surprised.

"suits you best, since you are the lord of the darkness" said the sky god as he laughed. the underworld, where he would rule over the dead and the darkness. truly is fitting for him, he thought. everyone went separate ways. the gods that didnt received any land or claiming, went to their original birth place. the darkness god watched as everyone went on their ways. he wanted the skies but the fates has something else for him. his journey to the underworld took him a few months to get to his destination. when he got there, it was a hectic place. no structures. no vegetation. no light. nothing but darkness.

before he could step forward to enter the realm, he looked back and he saw some god and goddesses behind him: moon goddess, dragon god, medicine goddess, shadow god, war god, mischief god, vengeance goddess, death god, and witchcraft goddess. they all bowed down to him and promised a long time servitude as they proclaimed the eldest god as their lord and master. he on the other hand, didnt feel any type of emotions but he told them to stay here until the underworld accepts him again after the lost of the underworld goddess, anri, in exchange for curing his wounds. they all watched him go in the realm. as days, months, years, and a century went by, they waited patiently. until one day, a female spirit came to view and told them they may enter the premises. and since then, that was the last time everyone saw them.

the underworld used to have nothing. with the years went by, the darkness god created a lot of things out of his powers: rivers, mountains, artificial light (if it's dark on the above world, it would be day time below ground), vegetation, rules, and buildings. when they saw their ruler again, they were surprised to see him how he had changed. his golden tanned skin became pale, his body became much more muscular and his height grew also. the mist forming around his body serving as his protection as the underworld accepted him as his ruler.

the darkness god didn't welcomed his people, but ignored them instead. the female spirit who came to get them told them what their roles are and where they are staying and everyone was relived that their lord didn't forget about them. it took them a couple of months to get situated until they started to go do their work as underworld gods and goddesses.

they all noticed that wherever the darkness god goes, the female spirit floats around him like air. sometimes hugging him from behind, and he just completely ignore her. sometimes the spirit change forms as mists when he goes up to the above world, giving him protection from anyone. they all concluded that it's the underworld's power.

every year, all of the gods and goddesses go up in the place where they stopped fighting and celebrate the day. years went by, the underworld god never came. everyone thought that he was bitter with the lot picking, some even said that he was plotting to kill them. but this year, when the sky god announced that he got one of the main goddesses pregnant and she gave birth to a wonderful little goddess, the underworld god was present.

everyone was surprised to see him. instead of wearing his dark heavy armours, he wore a black, white, and blue formal yukata and his hair was up so everyone can see his infamous deadly eyes. everyone bowed to the eldest god, except for the sky god himself.

"i congratulate you to your new first born daughter, jiraiya."the underworld god said.

"thank you, eldest brother sasuke." the sky god lead sasuke to his goddess and daughter and introduced him to them.

"we named her sakura." tsunade spoke and held out sakura to sasuke.

sasuke reached out to sakura and carried her in his arms. the baby opened her eyes and revealed beautiful, emerald eyes.

"she is... beautiful." the sky god laughed boastfully and even boasted that it came from him.

"while all of us are having fun up here, we heard that you never bedded anyone since you that last mortal woman who betrayed you, eldest one." jiraiya laughed while the others followed. he could feel everyone's eyes were on him and he said"at least i dont commit adultery and infidelity. i heard you bedded a lot of goddess and nymphs in these past couple of years?"

sasuke gave the baby back to tsunade and he announced that he was going home. everyone turned quiet and with his dark mists forming on him, he was gone.

as years goes by, jiraiya's infidelity reached the underworld and it was no new news for everyone. with his infidelity, the earth goddess left the sky home and lived on earth instead with their daughter. tsunade and jiraiya always clashed, creating thunderstorms, hurricanes, and typhoons in the world whenever they argue. tsunade made sure that she sheltered sakura from every bad thing in the world, including her father. but sasuke on the other hand, visits the goddesses frequently as to give the earth goddess some underworld products, and thus tsunade does the same thing. this time when sasuke visited tsunade, he presented the medicine goddess, shizune, under tsunade's care.

"she's the medicine goddess. she's more beneficial to you than to me as you are the earth's goddess and the humans adore you. with shizune, she can help you cure the sick." sasuke said.

"and what do you want in exchange?" she eyed him carefully.

he didnt answer but shook his head and said "nothing".

before leaving, he heard the teenage sakura calling out for her mother. when tsunade said she was outside, she went where they were. when she came into view, sasuke got hit by her scent. flowers and citrus and rain. her long pink hair reached her bottoms and her white sleeveless dress reached the floor. she stopped at her tracks and hid behind her mother.

"is... that... one of father's men?" she asked cautiously. tsunade shook her head and told sakura that sasuke is the eldest one.

"he's the eldest of us all."

"eldest? but he looks... younger than all of you." sasuke smirked and with the waved of his hand, some thin tree branches with pink flowers from the underworld came to view in his hand.

"this... is for you." he handed the flowers to her and she accepted them.

"what is it called?" she asked while smelling it.

"sakura." he whispered.

"honey, why dont you place those at our living room?" tsunade chimed.

sakura nodded and went inside.

"your calling out to the sky god opened my eyes and i can't thank you enough for it, eldest brother." tsunade said with an apologetic voice.

"you are my sister. you deserve respect. don't let our youngest one lead you like that." he whispered.

by the time sakura came back, he was about to leave. before the mist completely covered him, she spoke out to him, "will i see you again, eldest one?" he looked at her behind his back and he gave her a small smile and told her, "you're... annoying."

the place where tsunade lives on earth was really a breathtaking place. beautiful gardens, snowy mountain alps, clear lake that reflects the skies, and flowery fields. he often roam around this area and visits a nearby town and just walk around and see how the world is thriving after the war. he doesnt interact with the people around him, just walks around and observe them. listening to what's good and bad. this time in this one teahouse, he heard some miner complaining. complaining how the ruler of the underworld doesnt give them that much wealth when they're mining on the caves. now that he think about it, they were mining too low on the ground, and they need to go deeper. before he could even speak, someone cut him off.

"milord. what brings you here?" he turned around slowly and he saw all three of the goddesses: shizune, tsunade, and sakura. he finished the remaining contents of his tea and stood up and paid. instead of paying with coins, he dropped gemstones instead. he eyed the owner and the owner was flustered but tsunade took the stones and replaced them with coins instead.

"they take coins as payment." she handed the gems back to sasuke.

but sasuke on the other hand gave the gems back to the owner. "ive been here when he first started his tea house and i never paid him. this is my payment. please take it." everyone has their eyes on the gemstones and one of the miners came up to him and asked how he got such rarity.

"pray for the underworld god before mining. and he will lead you to where the ores are." and that's all he said before leaving the teahouse.

"milord, are you doing well in the underworld? it's been 10 years since ive been here." shizune asked while they followed him going back to the lake. he didnt answer her but waved his right hand instead to tell her he's fine.

"eldest one, stay as long as you like. ill have dinner prepared for us." tsunade told him. sasuke on the other hand accepted her invite and both women went back to the house and prepared. sakura on the other hand was still looking at him. she was about to say something but few of her nymph friends came and ask her to come and tend the gardens with them. the nymphs stopped on their tracks as they saw who sakura was next to. sakura noticed that they wont come near him either. she was confused but sasuke told her to go on. she walked closer to her nymph friends and when she looked back where sasuke was, he sat down and stared at the water.

dinner for them consisted of the three goddesses, sasuke, and the sakura's nymph friends. all of them were quiet until sakura started chattering to ease up the tension. everyone started chiming in to her conversation and sasuke just listened. when he was done with his food, tsunade offered him tea before leaving.

"herbal tea. it will relax you. i've some of the herbs back in the underworld. take it nightly." sasuke nodded and drank the tea slowly.

"its... too damn sweet." he said with a smug.

"i made it, eldest one. is it too sweet for you?" sakura looked at him and had this worried face. sasuke on the other hand blushed a little and corrected his mistake

"i'm not used to sweetness, but i will make due." he diverted his eyes away from her and she smiled.

"next time you come, ill make it less sweeter!" sakura fixed the table and started cleaning everything up while the older ones drank their teas.

"word from above, he has taken another one, someone the same age as sakura." sasuke whispered. tsunade's expression changed and balled her fist from anger.

"he's getting dangerous. my child is not going to be safe around him."

"milady, master will protect you and sakura as long as i am here." shizune smiled

. "right, milord?" sasuke didnt answer and when sasuke didnt answer, that means he agrees.

"see? he said yes." shizune smiled.

"how... how would you know that he said yes?" "if he didnt answer, that means he agrees." tsunade shook her head and just drank her tea.

"she hasnt seen her father since she was born. and i intend to make that happen as long as im alive."

before leaving back to the underworld, sasuke went back to the lake and stared at the surroundings. the starry night was reflecting off from the lake making it much more magnificent. the nightly chilly breeze fan his body as he sat in front of the stilled lake in silence. this is the place where he killed thousands of innocent lives. criminals. and immortal ones. in his head, he could hear the screams, the terror, the blood everywhere. the lake used to be red from the blood. and this is the place where he fell and got wounded from the war.

 _please dont kill us! i will kill you, god of darkness! this is for all the shit you've done to us, now die! sasuke, milord i love you._

"eldest one?" sasuke opened his eyes as he felt sakura was next to him, looking at him.

"you were making faces as if something hurt, are you ok?" he looked up at the night sky and he noticed that the moon goddess was making another starry pattern.

"eldest one, when i saw you having that look on your face, it pained me. i never felt like that before. even when my mother made the same face, i felt nothing. but to you, i felt it. why is that?" she asked him while looking at him more with concerned look.

"your emotions are growing." he said.

"are they?" she looked away from him and looked at the night sky.

"i always see you here, now and then. not everyday. occasionally. is this a special place for you?"

"no."

"oh, ok. your face says otherwise, eldest one." sasuke stood up from where he was sitting and he waved his hand and the flower branches re appeared again. he gave them to sakura and she accepted them with a smile.

"why did you name them after me?" she asked curiously.

"i made them in the underworld right after i first saw you." with that, he took his mist and started forming around him. before he could teleport away, she once asked again if she's going to see him again. he gave her a small smile.

"you're annoying... sakura." and left.

sakura went inside the house and placed the tree branches in a vase and sat where shizune and tsunade were. "ne, shizune, what is the eldest one like?" sakura asked while flipping through a book that tsunade gave her. shizune on the other hand was making some potions and remedies who ordered some potents to cure them from a neighboring villages and cities.

"our lord... is very quiet. he rarely spoke. he's very calm and collected. strong and never leaves anybody behind. if you want to know more about him, your mother can answer that for you."

"mom said that eldest one was very evil. he would kill anybody in his sight whoever makes him mad. like during the war, he killed innocent lives and hurt gods and goddess."

"he was trying to maintain order." tsunade corrected sakura.

"if he was the eldest one, how come he's not our highest?" this time tsunade answered her.

"its not about being who's highest, but the understanding and just." sakura didnt trail that answer anymore. but asked one more question.

"is there a reason why the eldest one is at the lake occassionally at night time? whenever i cant sleep, i usually go to the lake and i would see him there. just... sitting down there and looking at the night sky as if he's hurt."

both tsunade and shizune looked at her and had this shocked expression on their faces. no one spoke for a while until tsunade spoke.

"this place was a war zone. thousands of men, women, and children died here. innocents and criminals. even gods and goddesses died here. the lake here was tainted with blood from the bloodshed, until one night, the eldest one got hurt tremendously. we all thought that he died, but a human woman helped him. she had pink hair like yours but her eyes were blue instead. we believed that she was the eldest one's first love. as the war waged on, the woman betrayed the eldest one and lead more people to kill him. we don't know the details why she betrayed him, some say because your father brainwashed the woman to kill him. before the woman could kill him, he killed her first. in the process, he killed everyone and made their bones into flowers and scattered them around. with the woman's body, he put the body in the lake and the turning the lake into a clear watered one. untainted by the blood."

she just stared at the book that she was reading and didn't say anything. a few moments later she listened to tsunade and shizune talking about something else while she read her book. when she flipped the page, there he was, the eldest. a picture of him when he was younger with his armoured clothing with a sword on his right hand. when she flipped to the next page, there was a woman next to him with her arms wrapped around his neck smiling, with pink hair and blue eyes like her mother said. and she looks exactly like her. she dont know why, but for some reason it pained her just to look at the photo. she closed the book and went to her bedroom.

 _if the creator grants my wish, if i get reborn again, i want to be a goddess this time. i want to be next to you for the rest of the eternity._


	9. Main: Chapter 2 - Attraction

She was dreaming. She dreamt about the world outside in the dark night time, sky full of dazzling stars. She laid down on the soft grass and gazed up into the sky and watch the night goddess make stars. She remebered how each gods and goddesses has their own duty to fill and follow. They have their counterparts and equals. She dreamt about how some gods and goddesses have their own love interest while here she is, a fully grown woman, no man courting her but very well protected by her mother. Silent tears fell from her eyes as she slowly wiped them off and laughed to herself how silly what she was thinking. One day, someone will love her. Someday, someone will protect her. Someday, someone will care for her. Just.. someday she thought. She's deathless. She can wait forever. But how long is forever? She cried again.

"This is stupid" she thought out loud.

She laid back down to her side and watched the grass danced while the wind blows while silently crying to herself. Momentarily, she felt an arm wrapped around her and felt a hard chest on her back. She didnt dare looked back nor asked who it was as it was giving her warmth and peace.

"Crying will lead you nowhere." He said.

 _I know this voice_ she thought.

Before she could turn her head around, mist was forming around them covering them both from the darkness and the coldness.

"...who... who are you?" She nervously asked.

"Whoever you want me to be."

"My lord husband?" He didnt answer but gave a small laugh. When she turned her head around, there he was, smiling down at her.

"E... e... eldest one? Why are you in my dream?"

"I was summoned here. i guess i was reacting to your desires." he closed his eyes and pulled her closer to him.

"Then i must go." She sat up immediately but two pair of arms pulled her down sofly back to his arms.

"Stay." He said. "Stay with me for a while."

She woke in a sudden abrupt and she was sweating. When she looked around, there was dark mist in her room and disappeared. She probably seeing double vision and disregarded it as she went back to sleep, dreamless.

* * *

Morning came, she saw the sun god and the eldest one came as they were talking to her mother about something. But as soon as she saw the sun god say hi to her, she immediately turned around and ran towards the sunflower fields.

"She's shy around new people." Tsunade said.

Sasuke on the other hand trailed off and looked at her. "Something the matter, eldest one?"

"No. Continue on."

Their meeting lasted the whole day. Sakura was done tending the fields as night fell, it feels like deja vu once again from her dream last night but there's no eldest god behind her, with his arms wrapped around her. She sighed and went back home.

"Sakura honey, there's going to be the harvest festival tomorrow night, don't forget. Every single Earth gods and goddesses are going to be there so be presentable." Her mom called out.

She nodded and went straight to the kitchen and ate dinner.

"I can't believe she's not young anymore. Last time I saw her she was a young one." Naruto beamed.

"Yes, time goes by fast. Next thing you know she falls in love and that lucky guy ask her for marriage. Like look at her, she's beautiful, who cannot resists her?" The rain god said.

Tsunade just shook her head and laughed. "I'll be the judge who's worthy for her." She poured more alcoholic drinks to everyone. When Sakura was done eating, she told her mother that she's going by the lake and she'll be back. she wanted to be out of there. she doesn't to hear about any guy just courting her. she just wants someone who can be with her. her dream might be fruitless and misleading, but it was giving her hope.

She realized that she fell asleep outside with her hand by the water. She fell asleep while watching the moon goddess illuminate the area. The twinkling of the stars lulled her to sleep especially the breeze. She closed her eyes again for a few minutes until she felt two pair of arms lifted her up and slowly walking back towards her home. She pretend to be sleeping but she opened her eyes a little bit and saw it was the eldest one.

"Ah, she fell asleep by the lake again didn't she? Her affinity with the lake sure is strong." Her mother said. The eldest one didn't say anything.

"You know, she asked about you. A lot about you recently. She might have taken some liking to you."

"I'm not capable of returning her feelings." With that being said, sakuras heart raced and constricted. her dream might be fake and misleading. just a fragment of her desire. maybe the eldest one just doesn't feel the same about her.

"You used to love someone before."

"She betrayed me hence I killed her."

"You only did the right thing." She could tell that he walked away from her mom and he put her in her bed. He didn't leave immediate, he just stood there looking at her.

"she looks exactly like her..."

"They're different people, eldest one. They're not the same."

"No they're not. But I could feel it. This attraction I have for her... it's like she's pulling me in... like the same attraction i felt when i first met miyuki and I hate it."

"You said you're not capable of loving someone anymore, then why are so fixated on her?" Sasuke didn't say anything.

"The fates are toying with my future again. The love goddess is playing with me also. She probably sent her little fuck to prick me in my heart."

Tsunade gave a little chuckle "come, let us drink your worries away."

* * *

In her dream, she didn't see him. It was a very peaceful one. It was a sunny day, her laying with her nymph friends, the sun shining down on her, her mother and shizune are there, but no eldest one. She was awoken by the sound of the glass shattering and a male voice yelling.

"TSUNADE I TOLD YOU ALREADY!"

Sakura sat up from her bed and walked to where the yelling was coming from. When she reached the hallway leading to the kitchen, she could feel the eldest one's aura still there and talking to her mother and shizune.

"Just because she has pink hair, doesn't mean they're the same. Hell, if there's another girl with pink hair, besides my daughter, you'd be overprotective of her too."

"Miyuki and Sakura are the same! Your daughter was in my dreams and I barely fucking dream! She dances, sings, and tells me shit i don't want to hear!" He slammed his hands on the table and everything shook.

"Sakura might be... have a connection with Miyuki. She's been asking a lot about you lately. Sometimes she would remember memories from a distant past that we know that she wasn't there. Hell, she remembered something from the very past when the dragon god gave her a book. Orochimaru detests humans, and the only human he can tolerate was Miyuki. This, he gave a book to her. Sakura basically mentioned the book out of nowhere asking where it is." Shizune said while drinking her alcohol. All eyes were in her and this proved sasuke even more.

"If the fates aren't behind this then the creator is playing with me."

"He's been gone for aeons. You're basically his legacy. You're playing with yourself." Sakura in the other hand was confused from all the stuff she's hearing. she doesn't remember much of what they're talking about. orochimaru? who's that? she thought.

"what if she is miyuki, what are you going to do?"

"i dont want to have the same thing happened again. being betrayed hurts a lot."

with that, she silently walked back to her room. she laid down on her bed and started thinking who this miyuki girl was and how she was connected to her.

When morning came, Sakura has no recollection of what happened last night due to exhaustion and sleepless hours. When she woke up, everyone was doing what they're supposed to, preparing for the festival. Sakura greeted her mother good morning as well as shizune.

"Will the eldest one come later?"

"I don't think so honey. He has things to do. Judging the dead takes a lot of time and effort." To Sakura dismay, she nodded and folder her mom that she understood.

"The festival tonight will be fun don't worry. the Full moon will lit everything."

* * *

She was right. The eldest one didn't come. The party was at its highest and he wasn't there. Non of the underworld gods and goddesses were there. She's not going to lie, she was disappointed. Like why would the underworld god come to a harvest festival? It just doesn't make sense. A little while later, there he was in his black clad armours, hair tied up, and his followers behind him. Everyone bowed to the eldest one and he just ignored them. His subjects however interacted with everyone while he talked to the sun god, who's practically his party he threw along with the harvest god. She got excited. He went over to where he was and he just looked at her.

"Eldest one, you came."

"Yes." He curtly said.

"I uh... hi... I mean..." Sakura didn't finished her sentence as she felt and arm around her and found the wolf god was behind her.

"Ah sakura we were looking for you! Everyone is waiting!"

"I.. but..."

"don't worry you'll be fine!"

Sasuke just kept looking at her and it was making her feel really uncomfortable so she excused herself and went where her friends were.

They were laughing and having fun. Joking and teasing with each other. Sakura was having a great time. food was bountiful, and the older gods and goddesses were having fun besides the eldest one.

"Looking at her all the time is not going to give you justice." The sun god said.

"Leave me be." He gruffed.

"youve been staring at her all night. why dont you say something to her? its not like she's miyuki from that campsite after our victory with the sky god's army."

sasuke glared at him indicating him to stop. "just drop it."

"Petty like always?" Everyone turned around and saw the sky god himself made a presence and his new wife, the marriage and love goddess. Everyone bowed to him except the eldest one.

"Surprised you're here celebrating the harvesting festival."

"This is part of my realm."

"Why yes of course it is." Jiraiya joked.

"If you excuse me and my wife, we'll be here socializing." He grinned widely as sasuke narrowed his eyes at him slightly. When the sky god himself was out of the range, he noticed that Sakura wasn't in his range of scope anymore. He looked around and he couldn't see any pink hair girl until he saw her with that wolf god again.

He was getting too cozy and closely. When he put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer, he briskly went to them and pulled them apart with his mist.

"E..e... eldest one! I wasn't doing anything!" Sakura on the other hand was looking down, flustered. When she looked up, tears were on her eyes and that's when he activated his sharingan at the wolf god.

"No, no no eldest one! I couuld explain!" He pulled Sakura closer to him and Sakura blushed.

"No need." Sasuke said.

In fear, the god excused himself and went somewhere else while sasuke still have Sakura in his arms.

"He was telling me a story about you. How you loved this woman named Miyuki a lot." He pulled away from her and let her wipe her own tears. She sat down on the banks of the lake and just threw flowers at it. She didn't say much until sasuke copied what she was doing also.

"Was Miyuki, the human you loved before, is her soul in the underworld? Did you judged her soul? Do you see her all the time? Like her soul? Do you like-"

"you're annoying Sakura." He cut off.

Sakura stopped talking and continued on throwing flowers by the lake.

"No, he didn't judged her soul. He doesn't see her." Sakura looked up and it was the sun god.

"Sun god..." she breathe out.

"It was a story everyone knows. Didn't they say that on your history book? The lord of darkness, ruler of the underworld, fell in love with a mortal woman? What the hell do they teach you these days? You see, sasuke here is notorious for falling for women that are mortals cuz their lives are just fleeting."

Sakura wasn't enjoying the conversation at all. She was looking down on her feet and fiddling with her fingers. She could feel her tears were about to drop but she just held them in. A gentle mist started forming in her feet and wrapping itself around her. It was a warm and gentle feeling. When she looked up at the eldest one, he was looking at her also.

"Leave us, Naruto."

"But... I was telling her more stories about your failed love stories!"

"Leave." The sun god just stared at sasuke as if he grew two heads. He was about to say something but he just left.

"You didn't have to make him leave."

"You were uncomfortable." She didn't say anything. She just listened to the voices around her: people talking, laughing, and yelling.

 _Milord, the harvesting festival was fun, wasn't it?_ Shes remembering things.

She's remembering things that weren't hers. She looked up at sasuke and he was now looking at the lake while throwing flowers at it. She closed her eyes briefly and saw that the eldest one had short hair before. When she opened them, she blurted it out.

"Didn't... didn't... you have... didn't you have short hair before?" She closed her eyes and blushed. She doesn't want to see his reaction. But before she could open her eyes, he touched her face and stroking her cheeks.

"Yes. It was. When I was young and reckless."

"You... you also had short hair when you... we're very injured... she cut your hair and you got mad at her because it's a customary for every god to have long hair..." this time Sakura opened her eyes and looked at him. The look on his face was still blank. He didn't show any kind of emotions whatsoever. He just continued stroking her cheeks.

"yes. I did." He let go of his hand on her cheeks when he sensed something was coming his way, he jolted up and stopped an arrow that was coming his way. When he caught the arrow head and grazed his hand, he winced and looked who was the culprit.

When he heard a childish laugh, he looked up and saw the goddess of love's child with the sky god.

"Are you ok?" When he threw the arrow back at the little rascal, he looked at Sakura and that's when he felt it. His heart was beating fast, his eyes dilating. He was sweating. His mouth suddenly felt like a desert: dry. And he can't seem to form his words. When Sakura noticed his hand was bleeding, she reached up to his hand but he took it away.

"I'm fine!" His mist wrapped his hand and the bleeding stopped.

He stormed away from her as her scent is driving him crazy. Citrus and flowers. Morning rain. When the sun god approached him and gave him a drink, he ignored it.

"I'm leaving, suigetsu." He announced.

"What? It's too early! The sun is not even out yet!"

"Hey! I heard sun, and here I am!"

"Ok the party is over, the sun is here." Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked briskly away from the two drunk idots.

"Eldest one wait!" He stopped on his tracks and saw Sakura running towards him.

"Did... did I upset you?" He just glared at her and left.

* * *

He fumbled when he reached his adobe. He stumbled everywhere. His heart racing. His mind is full of her. Her laugh, her scent, her voice, and her touch. He took a long cold shower to calm himself but it didn't work. He ordered one of the gods that handle sleep to put him in a heavy sleep.

But when he sleeps, he dreams. When he dreams, it rarely happens. He's the type of guy who sleeps only couple of hours each night. Sometimes never. She dances in his dream, she sings, tell him that she loves him. Something sasuke can't tolerate and capable of returning. He wonder if they have the same dream. In some of his dreams, he craves her. He wants her. But the words would never come.

"Even in my dreams, you're still annoying." He told her. She giggled and put the flower crown in his head.

"If I'm annoying then why am I in your dream? Or better yet... my dream?" He could never find the answers.

There was a loud crash nearby while a lightning followed. Sakura yelped and sasuke pulled her to his chest.

"Eldest one? Do you love me because I used to be your past lover from aeons ago?" Sakura asked him. Sasuke didn't answer her but just continued having her in his arms. He doesn't want to say yes but part of his wants to say no. The thunder was getting more intense. She pushed away from him and ran away. Away as possible from him.

"Sakura!" He yelled out. He followed her towards where the lightning was. When she suddenly stopped running, he pulled her hand and turned her body around. Instead of meeting green eyes, he saw blue eyes instead.

"My love, milord sasuke." She cooed. She put her hands on his face and kissed his lips. He returned the kiss but it all disappeared when lightning hit him just like before during the war when the sky god hit him with his lightning.

he felt the pain pulsating in his body all over again. he can feel his skin burning and falling out. the pain was unbearable until he opened his eyes, he saw a lifeless body in the water and dead bodies around him on the ground. they were all dead. no one was alive. everything was red, even the full moon.

another flash of lightning hit him and he was now floating by the lake sinking further done with the laugh of the sky god resonate inside his head.

when his back touched the bottom of the lake, he woke up sweating and delirious. The sun god himself was next to him and was telling him to wake up. "are you ok? you're thrashing in your sleep."

he just sat up and put his hand on his head. he was drenched. "what is it?"

"the earth goddess is here and requests for your assistance."

"about what?"

"she wants to talk to the underworld goddess."

"anri? anri hasnt spoken to anybody since she sacrificed her body for me... nobody can hear her except for me-"

he realized that tsunade wants to talk to anri through him.

"i think you already realized what she wants. let the woman talk to our sister."

for some reason why does it feels like it was going to be something bad? the worst thing that could happen is that anri doesnt talk at all and just ignore the earth goddess herself.


	10. Main: Chapter 3 - Promise

"i want to talk to the underworld goddess, anri." she didnt even say hello or good morning. she just demanded to talk to her.

 _i've given her a lot of advice already and she doesn't heed them._

"anri told me that she has given you a lot of advice before and you don't heed them." chuckled slightly while sitting down on one of the chairs and he motioned tsunade to sit down also.

"eldest one, im not here for your humour and jokes. i am seeking for advice with our sister."

tsunade sat down on one of the chairs while one of the dark misty shade maids served both of them some tea, coffee and biscuits.

"our sister anri never talked to anyone but myself. but i will ask her if she wants to talk to you." sasuke told her.

"yes. please do it." she sipped on the tea.

the mist around sasuke started emerging from the table and tsunade felt uncomfortable as she could feel the underworld's power seeping through her, just tickling her as if she made a wrong move, she can be crippled on the spot.

momentarily later, the mist turned into a humanoid but in black shade without any distinct features.

 _ask her what does she wants to talk about._

"shes asking what do you want to talk about."

"about my daughter and miyuki. she must have something to do with it also. you said that miyuki's soul never came here in the underworld. why is that? where is her soul now?"

"her soul never came here in my domain and we dont know why." sasuke sipped on his coffee and brushed his hair back. they've talked about his before and she's still not convinced.

 _tell her that she's wasting her time. why is she worrying about these trivial matters? does she worries about her own daughter? or is she worried that you might fall in love with her? she's too overprotective of her._

 _"_ my daughter... she's very infatuated with you. she shows deep liking to you, eldest one. as if she's attracted to you. i know you're attracted to her because... she resembles your past lover..." she paused.

 _ah, she's worried about that. she might be right though. you show some interest on her._

"i keep telling you, these forces of attraction i feel for your daughter is the same feeling i felt for miyuki... as if they have the same forces inside of them."

"are you telling me... that sakura is miyuki's reincarnation?" tsunade asked. "but thats impossible. mortal cant just reincarnate themselves as gods like us!"

 _and now she thinks that it's not possible for mortal to be reincarnated to be god? like how is it my doing when i'm not the one ruling the underworld anymore? just because im the underworld goddess that doesnt mean i just grant souls to be reincarnated._

"the creator must have heard her wish before she died. she did wished to be reincarnated before she died."

they both didnt say anything as silence consumed both of them.

"i will look upon this... im worried about her... her memories... like miyuki's memories sometimes resurface and sakura just blurts them out like what happened from the past even before she was born. i feel like she's in love with you because of miyuki that is inside of her."

" even if she has miyuki inside of her and her memories, she's not my responsibility, tsunade. miyuki is long gone. i saw her body disappeared into thin air. i killed her with my hands. she's the last woman i want to see in this world. i might just kill her again if i see her." he pursed his lips and looked at her directly in the eyes.

"our sister, anri, must have known something about this..." she whispered.

 _tell her i know nothing. miyuki only begged to me to heal you from your mortal wounds. but something about sakura compels me to be attracted to her. something about her i just can't pinpoint.. maybe because our feelings are being drawn to her..._

"she said... 'i dont know anything.' "

* * *

"The eldest one is not capable of loving someone after years of torment, war, and fighting. He just doesnt have time for those trivial, caring, and love. If he ever does, it would just be fleeting."

One of the nymph says. Sakura on the other hand was tending the garden and growing plants. Its been years since she last saw the eldest god. 5 years to be exact. It's either he comes when she's sleeping, in her dreams, or when she's away, never when she's around. But in her dreams, they held hands, held each other in their arms, laughed, walked, everything. In her dreams, he was gentle, kind, and capable of loving... loving her. But dreams are dreams, they tend to lie to us. is the eldest one in my dream the real one... or just a fragment of her desire? why is she even attracted him? there are a lot of other guys out there, but why him?

"Not entirely true, remember that one pink haired lady he used to love during the war?"

"Yeah thats different, he feels indebt to her for saving his mortal wounds from the sky god. But looked what happened, betrayed by the worst ways. she was working for the sky god himself!"

 _I will kill the lord of darkness for you, sky god. i will end him for you._

 _Good, miyuki. good. In return... I will grant you immortality._

Her memories are playing with her again. Memories long forgotten but not hers. these memories confusing her. she can feel the pain. the feelings. her voice. everything.

The only person who can answer these questions is her dad... or the eldest one. but the eldest one avoids her when he sees her. he just looks at her and turn around.

when she walked back to her house, there she saw him coming out of the door and bidding her mother farewell while dropping off some supplies like usual.

when her mother went inside with shizune, he looked up and saw her just a few feet away from him. he just stood there and didnt say anything. he's feeling it again. his emotions flying everywhere. he just wants to hold her. talk to her. kiss her. but he's fighting the urges. _please don't talk to me_ he begged internally.

"eldest one, can i ask you a question?"

his heart was now racing. he was getting cold chills, his eyes are now fixated on her. he could smell her even from this distant and it's driving him nuts. getting pricked by that arrow wasn't a joke.

"i... i've been having these memories that i do not own. and you're in there too..."

 _no please stop, dont make me remember it._ he mentally pleading her. he took a small step back and she didnt noticed it.

"i... just had this memory where this person keeps telling me to kill you."

by this time, he closed his eyes and clenched his hands tighter than he should have.

"i know nothing." he told her coldly. his mist was slowly creeping in and started wrapping around sakura's feet. but for some reason she didnt even flinched. she showed no sign of being afraid of it.

"please hear me! in my dreams! i remember things from the past even though i never lived through it and you were there! i have nobody to talk to about this except for you! please! tell me what's going on with me!"

by this time she started crying. crying for the memories she doesn't even own. memories she doesn't even want to remember or know.

he wants to comfort her. he wants to bring her in his arms and just comfort her and tell her that everything will be ok and nothing will harm her.

"dont ask me about any of those." he walked away. he walked away from her. the look on her face was devastate as if her heart has been crushed a million times and it hurt him.

* * *

it's been a months since the last time she saw the eldest one. whenever he comes, she avoids him also. she just can't bare it. the only option who could ask was her father. coincidentally, her father came to visit her mother to see how she was doing and he just came back from meeting someone near their place.

each step that the sky god take, the more he remembers something from the distant past.

 _you are mine._

 _you will kill him._

 _i will make you immortal._

 _you are nothing without me. i made you. i heard your prayers, thus you belong to me._

"sakura, daughter. nice to see you." he smiled at her and she looked up at him and smiled at him also.

"hello father, how are you?" at this time, she just doesn't feel comfortable around him. there's a part of her that just want to run away from him as far as she could. but she has to ask him about it.

"I'm ok. is there something troubling you?"

"there is. i was wondering if you know something about this woman named miyuki."

he hasn't heard of that name in forever. this was getting interesting to him. he gave her a smile and he pondered on why was she asking about miyuki all of the sudden.

"she's... it's like her memories are embedded in me. there are times where i remember her memories..."

"ah, that is interesting" _very interesting_ he thought to himself while chuckling. "come meet me at the even that's going on tonight, and we'll talk more about it there." he gave her a toothy smiled and she nodded.

"i'll send a chariot here tonight." he then walked away and flew.

* * *

"can you tell me more of miyuki?"

both shizune and tsunade turned to her and just looked at her.

"why did you suddenly asked about her? how did you know about her?" tsunade put some vials down and sat next to sakura.

"i dont know her. her name kept ringing in my mind... sometimes memories of someone would race in my mind." sakura closed her eyes and tried to stop the memories that was resurfacing.

tsunade didn't answer her for a while so sakura took the answer as she's just going to hide it and not tell her.

"mom how come i could never go with you when there's events up in the skies?" sakura asked.

"there are a lot of hungry, lusting, gods up there. and i dont want them to see you."

"but mom, im old enough now. i can handle it my own! father said he's throwing an event for everyone tonight!"

"sakura honey, please listen to me, please don't be naive! your father-"

"no mom, im going up there tonight!"

sakura stormed off and hopped on the chariot that the sky god prepared for her. tsunade and shizune on the other hand were yelling for her to come back down. she didn't even looked back at them. she continued straight on as the chariot ascended. as sakura arrived to the sky palace, the party started already. people were laughing, eating, socializing, some were getting orgy on one side of the party. her father, jiraiya, greeted her and congratulated her for being old enough to be part of the gods. she was offered a seat and a lot of men gathered around her and started talking to her. most of them smell like alcohol, she noted.

"aren't we going to talk about miyuki?" she asked her father.

"why yes we are. just enjoy everything right now." he was pouring some wine in his cup and almost all of the male gods flocked around her as some of them were their first time seeing her.

"so this is your daughter, jiraiya?"

"she does look really pretty."

"you are very hot, sakura."

"right? your breasts must taste wonderful."

"probably her virgin pussy tastes best."

the men laughed around her. one of the men started groping her and she insistently told them to stop and pushed their hands away. then all of the sudden, the sky god himself, got in front of her and ripped her clothing off.

 _you will kill the god of darkness._

she yelped and tears started flowing down her face.

 _you belong to me._

"fa... father? why are you doing this?"

 _let me just fuck you in front of the man you love, miyuki._

he laughed and he told her that he wanted to have a little taste of his own daughter.

 _look how wet you are, it will make it easier for my dick to slide in._

"ive tasted a lot of younger women like you. some younger. and they all tasted wonderful."

 _you belong to me. and you will kill the god of darkness._

he went down to sit in front of her and ripped her legs apart and revealed her womanhood to him. all the men around her could smell it and she was getting scared. the sky god himself put his head in between her legs and licked her slit. she yelped and struggled. the men were holding her down and some were groping and licking her breasts at this point while the sky god himself was rolling his eyes at the taste of the goddess and moaning how delicious she tasted.

"mmm, daughter, you taste wonderful. i cant stop licking your pussy." he continued licking her.

when he stopped, sakura found an opportunity to zapped everyone and stunned them for a while and bolted down the hallway and ran as fast as she could. she could hear them following behind her and she decided to dive down to earth and hoping her mother would save her. for some reason it reminded her of what happened to her before and she cant pin point where.

* * *

down in earth, sasuke was sitting by the lake again looking at the stars that the moon goddess created. the stars twinkled and reflected on the river. the sight amazed him and he feel at eased and relaxed as if nothing can disturb him. whenever he's here, he just cant shake the feeling of uneasiness and regret. his memories from the past just purge him. he remembers her eyes. her voice. her smile. everything.

he shook his head to try to forget about her. he kept telling himself to move on but it was just too hard. even though its been years. centuries. millenniums since she's been gone but it felt like she was just here yesterday. he broke away from his trance when he felt someone's presence.

He looked at the lake for any life source, but all he could see are the fish near the lake banks swimming around. he relaxed a bit but he could still feel that presence. he cant pinpoint who it is since it was coming in fast. when he looked up, that's when until he noticed a big splash in the middle of the lake and the object was slowly sinking to the bottom. he stood up and wobbled towards the center of the lake and swam down to see what it was.

when he saw pink hair, he immediately went over where the body was and pulled out her immediately. when he got up to get air and near the banks, he laid the body down and sweep the hair out of the face, it was sakura. sasuke stood up and looked around but found nobody around them except for the two of them. he sat back down again and lightly tapping her face to wake her up. but no response at all. when he brought his face near hers to see if she's still breathing, she suddenly woke up and started coughing.

"are you alright? where did you come from?"

sakura opened her eyes and looked at him and she started crying. she held on to sasuke's blue robes and started sobbing and saying something incoherent. mumbling and talking really fast in between hiccups.

"eldest one... please... help me! i... i was at the sky palace and... i..." she just cant form her sentences without crying and gasping for air.

"please help me! they're after me...! he's coming to get me!"

when sasuke looked down, he noticed that she was naked and wet in this cool night weather. he wrapped his mist around her and brought her closer to him.

"who is chasing you? what's wrong?"

"father... he... my father... father he... touched me... he... was..." she cried even more. by this time his feelings were running wild again. his hatred for the sky god resurfaced. who the hell touches their own daughter for their own pleasure, he angrily asked himself.

balling his fists until his knuckles turned white, he could feel another presence coming. 2 of them to be exact. he wrapped the mist around sakura's head to obscure her life force to some unwanted intruder but a second had passed, tsunade and shizune arrived from where they are. he uncovered sakura's face to them and tsunade noticed that sakura was naked.

"sakura?! what happened?! sasuke... you... what have you done to my daughter?!"

"MOM!" she came and hugged her.

"mom! i was so scared! father... and the men... father did something to me... he was tasting me under while the men groped me and they were chasing me and..."

tsunade hugged her and crying now. sasuke's mist havent left sakura and shizune can feel that the underworld god was in rage.

"they're coming." he whispered.

"no... no... mom i'm scared!" sakura sobbed even more.

tsunade turned to sasuke and asked him to save his daughter and keep her safe.

"please... eldest one... keep my daughter safe under your care... i will deal with this men while you hide her with you... please!" she bowed to sasuke.

"we've talked about this earlier tsunade. she is not my responsibility." he angrily told her.

"please... im begging you" she pleaded.

he doesnt want to take her with him to the underworld as he doesnt want to catch any feelings towards her and have his trust be broken. he kept reminding himself that miyuki and sakura are two different people. they may look alike but doesn't mean they're the same person. sakura is her own person.

he looked at sakura who was still in tsunade's arm, hugging her like her life depends on it. with little hope in his heart, he needs to carry this burden to help the needy as the eldest one. he needs to remind himself that the eldest one needs to protect his own kind from danger and problems, thats what the creator told him.

no one is safe who are near the sky god himself. no one is safe with him being their authoritative ruler. he should have done something. he should have taken the spot but he needed allies during the war, thus he has to give himself up to the underworld.

"i dont want jiraiya to take her away from me and do adultery upon our daughter... please!" tsunade sobbed.

he pushed away all the negative thoughts and decided that he will take sakura for the sake of the greater good of what will come out of it.

"i will take her. she will be... safe with me." he whispered.

with that, tsunade looked at him giving him the look of hope and thankfulness.

"shizune, take care of tsunade."

"yes, milord."

he held out his hand to sakura and she took them after letting go of her mother's arms. before opening up the portal, sakura looked at her mother and shizune one last time before both of them vanished into thin air. if there was anyone that tsunade can count on protecting her daughter, the eldest one would be the right one.

"milady, my lord will never do sakura harm." shizune lifted her up and fixing her dress.

when the men came, even jiraiya, they asked where sakura was.

"ah, my mistress. have you seen our daughter?" he asked mischieviously.

"OUR DAUGHTER IS GONE I DONT KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" tsunade yelled at him.

* * *

the portal took him the entrance of the underworld. he looked down on sakura and she was still silently sobbing.

"where are we...?" she asked.

"entrance to the underworld." sasuke said.

when he took a step forward, everything became dark around them. a few seconds later, the area lit up and showed them where to go. at the end of the hallway, it lead them to this big cathedral dome place with a giant red door. as the ruler of the underworld, he could just walk past through it, hence it's what he did. the mist around him thickens and made him float a few inches off the ground as if he's hovering. he glided through all the spirits and animals and the gods and goddess that lives in the underworld. everyone looked at him and were now on him. it took him a couple of minutes to reach his palace and when he arrived, the witchcraft goddess and the death god was outside waiting for him. when they saw him, they both bowed down and were shocked to see tsuande's daughter in his arms crying.

"sasuke... did you abducted her?" the death god asked cautiously.

"tenten, prepare a room for her right now."

"yes, milord."

"neji, be on a look out for any outsiders."

"surely, milord."

before walking away, sasuke added to neji that sky god will be looking for her and avoid telling him that she's here.

they walked in this maze like hallway. sakura didn't even know where she was going as they were cutting corners here and there. her mind was a total haze and a mess. as he walked to where her room would took glances at her to see if she was still holding it together but with the looks of it, she was at her limit.

when they reached her room, he sat sakura down on the sofa and she balled herself up. with her naked self, sasuke closed his eyes as he took off his outer layer of his yukata and wrapped it around her to give her some dignity and show his gentleman side while giving her respects.

"milord, ive also came with water in case she's thirsty." sasuke nodded and told her to put it on the table.

"is she... alright?"

"attempted raped by jiraiya." the look on tenten's face was shocked and sakura started sobbing again when she heard her father's name.

"i... i must inform the rest to keep in watch from outsiders." tenten added before leaving the two alone.

"you will stay here and rest. you are safe here." sasuke whispered as he sat down next to her.

he didnt say anything to her except kept looking at her and hoping that she would stop crying and just rest. he doesnt know what to tell her. he doesnt know how to comfort her. he just doesnt have the heart to comfort a crying girl in front of him as he cast away his compassionate side and want to be away from her as possible. but when he got pricked by the golden arrow by the love goddess's son, whenever he's near her, his feelings are just everywhere. he just wants to hold her and tell her sweet nothings just how he could do it in his dreams. but this is the reality. shes in front of him and he's in front of her. with that, he decided that he needs to keep his feelings at bay.

when he stood up and walked infront of the door, he heard sakura stood up and ran up to him with his yukata wrapped around her. she wrapped her arms around him and he stiffened.

"eldest one please... stay with me. i am scared and i don't want to be alone..."

he didnt turn around but he felt sakura's arms tightening around him even more. it took him a while to do something but all he could do was took her hands off from him and turned around to face her.

"you are safe here. no one will harm you here."

"please... just stay with me until i fall asleep... i just dont want to be alone..."

with that, he couldnt resist her. he gently guided her back to the bed and motioned her to lay down. she tucked herself underneath the comforters and just looked at him. whenever he thinks that shes falling asleep as her eyes are failing her to open, he would stand up slowly but her eyes would open as if it is asking him 'where are you going?'. he sat back down again and patiently waited for her to fall asleep.

his feelings now are playing with him. he doesnt know what's going on. all he knows is that he needs to do is get out of this room as sakura's scent was filling him and he doesnt want to drop to temptations as it was driving him nuts.

 _shes not miyuki. shes not my lover. shes my sister's daugther. she is under my protection. i will not touch her the way my brother did._ he told himself.  
he kept repeating that mantra over and over and over again.

after a few hours later, she was now finally in deep sleep and he decided to silently get out of sakura's room and head to his room to catch some rest also.

* * *

when sakura woke up that morning, she felt that her bed was super soft and comfortable, the temperature was a little chilly but fine. she noticed that her body was sore until the memories of last night flooded in. she bolted straight up and ran to the door. when she opened it, she bumped into someone with red hair and glasses.

"my, my, woke up in a nightmare?" she said jokingly.

sakura backed away slowly and just looked at her. the girl with the glasses just smiled at her and told sakura that there's nothing to be scared about.

"you must be the eldest one's guest, sakura? he told me to get you ready for breakfast as every god and goddesses take each meal together." she smiled at her and closed the door behind her.

"...who... who are you?" sakura asked while hugging the yukata around her body that sasuke gave her last night.

"i am the vengeance goddess. i work along with the god of war, god of mischief, and god of deceiver. we are the lord of darkness's servants." she said while looking at the closet for clothes for her to wear.

when she found a clothing, she turned around and show it to sakura. it was a blue long dress and strapless one. she took the clothing and started to put it on while the goddess of vengeance fixed her hair and put it up in a bun. when she was well groomed, the goddess put the yukata back on sakura's body.

"it might be a little chilly here in the underworld, it will provide you warmth as this clothing came from our lord, it will provide you heat." she smiled and opened the door.

"thank you for helping me... lady...?"

"karin. my name is karin."

"lady karin."

* * *

how do you guys liked it so far? holy cow, this chapter has 4,708 words!

but i'd like to know how you guys liked it so far!

im also going to post hopefully two chapters tomorrow (fingers crossed) if not i might release it on thursday or friday.

thank you for the people who messaged me especially Three 7s for following the story :) 3

but reviews are welcome and thank you for reading this so far :)

im going to see how to open up the anonymous reviews, but enjoy chapter 3 :)


	11. Main: Chapter 4 - Fool

the walk to the mess hall was a little further away from her room. it was a lot of cutting corners and you can easily get lost. the palace itself was dark as if it's made out of black marble and ebony. the ceilings were high, unreachable. but when karin stopped walking, sakura bumped on her back and caught herself before falling on the floor.

"everyone is inside. everyone usually wait for each other to be there before sitting down. but some just sit right away. this is a special occasion that you're the last one. usually the lord is the last one to appear due to his time schedule and sleeping patterns. it might take a while for you to get used to coming here by yourself, but take your time."

she opened the door and there was everyone. even the moon goddess herself was here. when she saw every men looking at her, she felt queasy and started to panic as her heart was racing really fast. when the dragon god came towards her and introduced himself and along with the rest of the gods and goddesses, she started to panic even more.

"you must be tsunade's daughter! it is a pleasure to meet you!"

"you really do took up your mother's features."

"what is your name again, sakuya? sayori? sakura?"

"milady? is something i've said offended you?"

she shook her head and she back away slowly from everyone until she reached the the door and excused herself. she ran back towards to her room while leaving everyone baffled excluding sasuke who was hiding in the shadows.

sasuke announced to everyone to be seated and start eating as he's going to get sakura again. it didn't took him long for him to catch her. when he did, the mist formed around her and she stopped. she turned around with panic on her face and she held her ground.

"why did you leave? they're not going to hurt you."

"i was so scared, eldest one... you left me by myself... last night" he knew that she's going to say that. he left her last night so she could sleep peacefully. he also needed sleep himself since his sleeping pattern is broken.

"im sorry. i have to attend to my duties as the god of this place." he wasn't lying at least. who else would run this place?

"im scared... of men, eldest one... except you... you wont hurt me right?"

she looked up at him and that's when it hit him. miyuki and sakura really do look alike. just now, it hit him how sakura's name just went out of the window and he was so close calling her miyuki. he need to get his shit together as he knows miyuki is dead and gone. he's not protecting this girl from the sky god for the greater good.

he had hurt the one woman whom he loved and trusted. but he can't seem to open his heart once again. can he really not hurt her? can she really trust him to protect him? he was so confused. even after being pricked with the arrow, his feelings are being thrown everywhere. being near her is still... unbearable.

he needs to control this.

"i sworn your mother that i will protect you." he told her. she took her gaze away from him and nodded.

they walked back to the mess hall and he sat her down on his left side and he sat down on the middle of the table. everyone was quiet when they arrived but sasuke motioned them to keep eating and the conversation they were having. sakura was hesitant at first to eat the world of the underworld as it might keep her bounded here.

"the food in front of you are from above. it will not make you bound to this land when you leave." sasuke told her.

sakura slowly ate her food as she listened to the gods and goddesses around her talked and bickered. sasuke on the other hand has his eyes on her all the time. observing her.

she noticed that his mist turned into a female spirit. a black figure-less spirit. the female spirit floated to sakura and circled around her giving her warmth and reassurance. she looked at sasuke and by this time, he was eating and reading some papers that were laid out in front of him.

as each one of them were done eating, they excused themselves and went to wherever they are needed. when there's only the two of them left, he offered her a tour of the place as. "the underworld is vast. might as well show you around."

During the whole day, sasuke showed sakura the whole underworld. he showed her everything she needed to know from the gates where they've entered, all the way to the depths of the palace and it's perimeters. when there were gods and goddesses who approached them, she would get tensed, especially if they're males and looking at her. sasuke on the other hand, would wrap his mist around her body to give her some reassurance that nothing is going to happen to her when he's near.

before going to the mess hall for dinner, sakura noticed the moon goddess was preparing to leave. a little moment later, the sun god appeared and kissed her good night before she vanished slowly. this was her first time seeing the two together as her mother would always tell her that the moon and sun only meet on certain hours of the day. sasuke on the other hand was talking to the god of death about what happened today at the judgment hall. then all of the sudden, the sun god interrupted them.

"hey guys~ what's crackin down here in the underworld?!"

he beamed and put his arms around the two gods. Sakura on the other hand went behind sasuke to hide from him.

"ah! why's the daughter of the sky god and earth goddess here?!"

the god of death sealed his mouth before any visitors could hear them.

"this is a confidential matter. no word of her being down here shall leave the premises, or our lord here will punish you."

the god of death's eyes changed to something else, his veins on his eyes became more prominent and propped. and the sun god released the god's hand on his mouth and told him ok.

"there's a search team looking for you. nobody knows where you are and they asked hinata about it already since she's the one who can see everything at night as she's the moon goddess." he eyed her carefully.

"she's under my care. if you touch her, i will kill you." sasuke warned.

sakura touched his right forearm and looked at him with this sorrowful expression as if telling him not to do it. he looked at her and his expression softened as his muscle relaxed under her touch also. he sighed and told everyone to get to the mess hall as they're about to eat dinner.

dinner was quite eventful. with the sun god's animated self, he made the table more lively as everyone around him chattered and laughed and joked around. the sun god himself gave them gossips on what he saw on above ground and he told sakura that her mom and shizune are fine and tending the humans. she felt a relief as she was getting worried about her mother and shizune.

"i just realized, where is the shadow god, shikamaru?" the sun god asked.

"he's visiting someone from above ground, naruto. he said that yesterday that he wont be here the whole day and tomorrow." karin said.

when naruto huffed, the soft burst of sun's energy radiated from him and touched sakura's soul.

"do it again." she said. everyone looked at her. she didnt even noticed that she spoke as if the burst put her in a trance.

"this?"

naruto gave a three wave pulse of the radiation and it made her soul flared and revived. oh how she missed the sun.

"thank you. i feel better." she looked at naruto and gave him a small smile. when she looked at sasuke again, he was stoic and unemotional.

"well, she's not used to this place, just give her time to readjust, she will do fine."

"but what if she needed the sun? what should we do? naruto cant always be here."

"more importantly, we will keep her safe here."

"what if they found out she was here, would they wage war upon us...?"

they all fell silent. sasuke on the other hand was getting irritated and wanted to yell out but before he could, sakura lightly touched his leg and diverted his attention to her.

"if they waged war, i will protect you. all of you." with that, all of their worries went away.

when dinner was over, tenten, karin, and the mind reader goddess, ino, all guided sakura back to her room so they could take a bath together in the hot springs. she was hesitant at first but when she looked at sasuke, he gave her an approval nod and she went with them. while she was away, he went to where orochimaru was and asked him for advice as he's one of the most enlightened and trust worthy ally he has.

"troubled mind is not good for the body, eldest one."

he gave him a tea to make him relaxed as sasuke sat down on one of the benches that overlook the underworld.

"i feel like the creator is playing with me and my mind." he confessed.

"whenever im near her, she reminds me of that woman. she gives me this look that I couldn't resist. she touch me casually, the way that woman did. her eyes are speaking to me as if to tell me that it is her... what is happening here?"

he threw the tea cup across the yard and the dragon god caught it with his long arms.

"you really are in a bad state of troubled mind." he poured him another tea, this time using the tea that tsunade gave them.

"tsunade gave these to me when i went up above the ground. she said it will clear your mind from worries. as for your troubled thoughts, everything will unfold. patience is virtue, eldest one." he sat next to him and patted his head. "And the fates really are playing with you."

the fates. those god damn old hags.

"you are the eldest one out of all of us. yet... you are the most kind hearted out of all of us. your compassionate towards everyone changed you since you came here in the underworld. if you didnt take me in, i would have died from being heretic according to the sky and ocean god." the dragon god smiled.

sasuke sighed and finished off his tea. when he heard giggling, he thought to himself that the ladies were done taking a bath together. when he stood up and turned around, the illusion god was approaching them as the dragon god, illusion god, shadow god, and mind reader goddess all work together.

"eldest one." he greeted.

"itachi."

the knock on her door made her jumped up from the sofa. she walked towards the door and slowly opened the door to take a peek through the cracks who it was, and it was the god of the underworld himself. she let him in and closed the door as he sat on the sofa in front of the fire pit. sasuke noticed that it was a little chilly in this room, so he added a few logs on the fire pit to increase the temperature.

sakura on the other hand sat in front of the fire pit and placed her hand near the fire to warm her up. he noticed that the blue yukata that she was wearing earlier was on the sofa next to him.

"the fires of the underworld is different from the fires above. they can sometimes lead you to your death by lulling you to a trance and sleep if you sat too close to it." sakura looked at him and quickly sat on the other side of the sofa next to him. he wrapped his yukata around her and gave her some of the tea that orochimaru gave him.

"tea from the dragon god." he said.

"the dragon god? the enlightened one?"

"yes. he is also my adviser. And guide me how to be better." he closed his eyes while drinking the tea.

the silence filled him and the warmth put him in a far far far away place in his memories.

 _'milord, the dragon god gave me a gift. he said this tea will help you relax. why dont you try it also with me?'_ _he took the cup from her and sipped it slowly as he doesnt want to burn his tongue. the woman sat next to him and wrapped her arms around his body and relaxed on his chest. 'milord... thank you for making me happy.'_

sasuke shot his eyes open as he realized that he wasnt in his room. sakura was now sleeping on his lap and his hands were on her face and hair. he groaned to himself and thinking how pathetic he was. he carried sakura in his arms and laid her down on her bed. he turned off every single light in the room and increased the heat of the fire. before leaving, he turned around and looked at her and he saw her looking at him.

"...eldest one? can you stay here with me until i fall asleep...?" she asked and closed her eyes. he slowly went to her bed and sat next to her. sakura held on to his right hand and started to relax. as minutes and hours went by, he slowly let go of her hand, slowly got out of her room, and went to his room.

he really isis a pathetic fool.


	12. Main: Chapter 5 - Lullaby

hello everyone, just checking in! how are you all?

thanks so much for the people who has been following _burden to carry_ and it's so great seeing the traffic how many views it has and all! this makes me excited! I've opened up the reviews where anonymous can now send me a review/message which is pretty nice.

i'm also up for advise, direction, question, or simply to talk also!

i apologize for having the last chapter pretty short. my shortest one was one of the story in the prologue. but this one will be around 1k - 2k at least. but some of my chapters were 3k to 4k words which i think its alright but long. so i'll be breaking it up a little shorter so you guys wont be reading it for too long, since it gets people sleepy (i know cuz i read a lot LOL).

anyways, thank you again and i hope you guys are still enjoying this story :)

xoxo, yourstrulyhime

characters so far:

god of darkness - sasuke

goddess of light and life - sakura

god of sun - naruto

goddess of earth - tsunade

god of sky - jiraiya

god of death - neji

goddess of mindreading - ino

moon goddess - hinata

vengeance goddess - karin

illusion and suffering god - itachi

dragon/serpent god - orochimaru

shadow god - shikamaru

medical goddess - shizune

desert god - gaara

discord god - zetsu

* * *

sasuke gave sakura a little bit of his time before he goes back tending the dead and judging them. he lead her to the back of the garden where there was a lake that was reflecting the night sky that he based off above ground. he told her that it mimics the skies above. when it's raining, it will rain here also. but the day and time differs. if it's morning above ground, it is night time here. hence the departure of the sun god and the moon goddess everyday.

sakura hugged the yukata around her body even more as she could feel the coldness of the underworld. they weren't joking how it was cold underneath the earth. sasuke on the other hand, sat down on the bench and just looked ahead without saying anything to her. she sat down next to him and just watched the lake and the fish swimming near the banks.

 _'is your name written up above with the stars, milord?'_

 _'yes, see there? that's where i am.'_

 _'ah, that's wonderful! i'll look up that spot whenever i miss you and when i'm thinking of you.'_

he's remembering things again from the past. it's been centuries since she's gone but he's still remembers her as if she just died yesterday. he really need to get his shit together before he lose it. he looked at sakura who was sitting next to him and she was just looking ahead and admiring the sight. before he could even talk to her, tenten came up behind them.

"the sky god requests for your time." when the witchcraft goddess interrupted them, sakura stood up from the bench and panic was now written on her face. sasuke wrapped his mist on sakura's figure and told her to be quiet and dont say a word as the mist will hide her presence.

"send him here." tenten nodded at him and quickly brought the sky god to where they were.

the mist now laid flat on the ground just hovering around the area. he could still feel her presence, you can say she's like on another dimension.

"eldest one, i thank you for giving me time to talk to you." the sky god has two gods with him, the desert god and the discord god.

"what do you need." he didnt faced them as he continued looking at the lake as he was feeding the fish this time. the sky god on the other hand was getting irritated each second had passed just by looking at the eldest one. he knows that if he did something wrong, he can easily be disposed of as sasuke is the right hand of the creator and his equal part. nonetheless, this is his realm. the underworld is giving him powers even more than the skies are giving him.

"my daughter. i'm looking for my daughter. i heard some rumours that she's here taking refuge."

"you mean, tsunade's daughter?"

"don't play with me, sasuke. tell me where she is right now."

sasuke looked back behind him and told him that he hasn't seen her since he went above ground to get some tea from tsunade. jiraiya on the other hand pulled sasuke up and looked at him with menacing eyes as if he wants to kill him if he didnt give what he wanted.

"i know she's here. i felt your presence during that night when she ran away from the sky palace. bring her out. right now."

"when she ran away from the sky palace huh. like how miyuki ran away from you also that night?"

sasuke just looked at him with unemotional stare as his mist starts to form on jiraiya's arms.

"let go, youngest one."

"NO! NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHERE MY DAUGHTER IS!"

the shouting from the sky god scared sakura as she almost let out a noise from it.

"your daughter is not here." sasuke slapped jiraiya's hands off from him and fixed his yukata. "and i will not fall for the same mistake as last time on what you did to me and miyuki."

the sky god himself laughed. "you're still hung up on that miyuki woman aren't you? she's been dead for many centuries. and here you are, still trying to hold on to her."

the sky god then raised his weapon against the eldest god and started yelling again.

"BUT IF I FOUND OUT THAT SAKURA IS HERE, I WILL KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU HERE AND TSUNADE!" jiraiya was about to attack sasuke but he used his eye powers to stop him on his tracks and made him paralyzed.

"you dare defy me? especially in my realm? don't push me." he used his eye powers to push him back a few feet away from him and jiraiya landed on his back on the wall of a column pillar.

the two gods who accompanied him followed and helped him up but he just refused and got even more pissed. they both stared at each other until jiraiya turned around and left. when he felt the 3 of them were above ground, he let sakura out from his mist and she was just standing there looking at the lake.

"i don't want to be near him..." she whispered.

"you will never be." sasuke clenched his fists until he could his nails were cutting through his skin.

"i'm scared for my mother and lady shizune..." she hugged the yukata to her body even more and clenching the hem of it.

"your mother is one of the most powerful goddess." sasuke reassured.

"...what if something happened to them..." she now started sobbing. sasuke turned around to look at her. he wants to go over there and comfort her. just reach out to her and put his hand on her head and soothe her worries away... but he's stopping himself from the temptations.

"it's all my fault... i should have stayed up there and let them have it their way so mother and lady shizune wont be harmed..." if sasuke can't touch her then she will let her mist, anri, comfort her. the female mist swirled around sakura and wrapped herself around her giving her the reassurance she needed. the comfort she needed. and the protection she needed.

 _'milord... i'm scared of the sky god...'_

 _'he created me to be with you because i wished for it!'_

 _'forgive me, milord... but i must kill you to be immortal.'_

 _'treason or not, i will follow the sky god's commands.'_

* * *

that night, sakura was having trouble sleeping. sasuke's mist led her to her room and stayed with her until she fell asleep. but few hours later, she noticed that the mist was gone and that's when her panic starts to consume her. past memories that doesn't belong to her started to plague her.

the screams. _'no get away from me!'_

the pleading. _'eldest one... please help me!'_

being hurt and tortured. _'no, i dont deserve this, let go of me!'_

abused. _'i created you, you belong to me, miyuki.'_

sakura can't stand it. she put on the blue yukata that sasuke gave her and she went out of her room and decided to walk around the palace.

she doesnt know where she was going, but she saw the moon goddess and the sun god talking to each other in the garden. she watched them silently from a far until she saw them kissing and being all lovey dovey. she blushed and she remembered her dreams when she was up above grounds. her dreams with the eldest one. she shook her head and walked away.

she kept on walking aimlessly, recognizing some of the maids, demons, spirits, gods, and goddesses. they all bowed to her and she reciprocated them also. one shadow maid even offered her if she needs to be accompanied but sakura softly declined her.

she kept cutting corners. turning left. turning right. it's like a maze and they're not joking. how do they even get used to this and know where they're going? but finally she saw the shadow god and the dragon god talking with papers on their hands. the war god was talking to the mischief god while sharpening his giant axe. the witchcraft goddess, mindreader goddess, and the vengeance goddess were all talking to each other and giggling.

she walked past all of them until she saw the illusion god and the god of the death talking outside of a big giant black sliding door. they both noticed her and stopped what they were talking.

"lady sakura. it is late at night, you shouldn't be wandering around the palace at this time unaccompanied" said the god of death.

"i'm sorry, i couldnt sleep so im walking around to tire me out." she said sheepishly while wrapping the yukata to her body more. talking to another gender still makes her queasy but she kept reminding herself that the gods here are trustworthy and not like her father.

"shall i accompany you?" she turned her gaze to the illusion god and was shocked to see how his facial features closely resembles sasuke's.

"you and the eldest one look so much alike..." she slowly got closer to him to take a better look. when she was close to him, his eyes powers were activated and showed her the rinnegan.

"the eldest one... created me when he awakened his eyes powers during the war. it became the turning point at that time."

the war.

eye powers.

 _'the rinnegan is what i'm trying to achieve to get, miyuki. so i could protect you and everyone.'_

"you must be... the illusion god."

"yes."

"then... you must have awaken when the eldest one achieved the rinnegan?"

it took the two gods by surprised knowing that fact. no one knows that fact except for the eldest one, dragon god, death god, and the illusion god himself. the two gods took a step away from her as as sakura took them by surprise. sakura noticed their behaviour and before she could even ask if something was wrong, she noticed that the eldest one's mist was looking at them.

before she could ask them if they're ok, the mist came towards them and wrapped herself around her.

"the eldest one noticed your energy, thats' why she's here." the god of the death said.

"he's probably wondering why you're still awake at this time." the mist started leading sakura inside the door as the illusion god slide open the door.

sakura looked back at them and they both bowed to her and continued with what they were talking earlier with scrolls now on their hands. in their minds, they're still baffled how sakura came to know about the creation of itachi and how the rinnegan was awaken. they pushed the thought aside and decided to talk about other matters.

by the time sakura looked forward, the eldest one was sitting in the middle of the room in a big chair with the other sliding doors open to let the night air in. the mist gracefully placed her in front of sasuke and swirled around them until she wrapped herself to sasuke's arm like a dragon.

"walking around my premises unaccompanied is prohibited." sasuke breathe out with his eyes closed.

sakura didnt's say anything and just blushed.

"you are a guest. you should always be accompanied by someone. why didnt a spirit come with you?" she looked up at him and she told him that she wanted to be alone.

"the underworld is alive. it can play tricks on your mind. im surprised you made it here... unaccompanied." he sighed and stood up from his chair. he took off his throne room robes and hung them on the throne chair.

"were you... judging the dead?" she asked.

"yes, i was. but since it's midnight, i need to retire." when he turned around, he was just wearing a black shirt and black lounge pants. the blackness of the clothing contrasted his skin as it was almost very pale white, evidence of lacking the sun's rays.

"let me guide you back to your room. it is late at night." he walked in front of her and she followed him while trotting behind him a few steps behind.

the walk to her room was took them quite a while since the throne room was a little further away from the mess hall. but when they reached her room, sasuke put a couple of logs in the fire pit while sakura laid on her bed with the yukata still wrapped around her body.

he sat down next to her while his mist was swirling around them before settling around sakura to give her more warmth and comfort which quickly put her in a drowsy state.

he noticed that his heartbeat was beating quiet faster than usual the more he looked at sakura. he noticed each unique features she has: how her eyebrows are long, how her skin is flawless, and her forehead a little bigger than normal. but when she looked at his face, she noticed that he is well composed showing no emotions whatsoever. she reached out one of her hand to his and wrapped her right hand around his and softly humming to herself with her eyes closed.

by this time, sasuke's heart beat was beating even faster than before and he looked at her as if the melody reminded him of his distant memories. memories that he doesn't want to remember. he didnt even realized that his grip on her hand was getting tighter the more she hummed.

"where did you hear that melody?" he asked.

"i... dont know... i just knew it. i never heard of it before... i felt like i knew it from somewhere... it's been humming in my mind since i met you." she started humming again and this time sasuke just wants to run away. away from her.

 _'shall i hum you something while you sleep, milord?'_

he noticed that she stopped, he looked down and she was staring off the distance with tears flowing through her eyes.

"why did you stopped?" he asked.

"i... forgot how it goes after that..." she closed her eyes and let go of his hand.

sasuke on the other hand, took his hand back and he could still feel her warmth and how small her hand was compared to his. without hesitation, he hummed the rest of the song. to sakura's surprise, she asked him how did he know about it.

"someone used to hum it to me all the time."

he was getting too closer to her. he really is getting too pathetic and giving up to the temptations of wanting to be near her all the time. is it because sakura has miyuki's memories? or is it because it's sakura herself? he felt like throwing up and just wanting to be away from her.

he can't fall for the same mistake again.

sakura is the sky god's daughter. he must be careful around her.

the word trust is out of his world. hard to obtain. and hard to have. not after what had happened to him in the past.

when he finished humming, she was beginning to sleep. he softly got up from her bed, leaving his mist with sakura the whole night so she wont panic like she did last night of being alone.


	13. Main: Chapter 6 - Wanting

"milord, there is a summit between the sky god and everyone at the sky palace." neji announced while he was judging the dead. sasuke on the other hand just gave him a glare and continued judging people left and right.

"mandatory." he added.

sasuke stood up from his throne and dismissed all the dead from the hall as he walked out of the room. neji was still following him and talking to him the details that was said on the paper but his mind was elsewhere. he doesnt want to go. he doesnt want to be anywhere near those bastards.

when he turned to the corner going to his room, he found sakura talking to the other goddesses by the pond and giggling. when he approached them, all the goddesses stopped giggling and when she noticed why, she turned around and saw him.

"leave us for a moment." he commanded.

everyone left the vicinity leaving just the two of them.

"is something the matter, eldest one?" she asked.

"you will stay here while i go to the sky palace as theres a summit with all the other gods. tenten here will keep you company and the others."

"how about you? who will accompany you?"

"neji." she sat down on the grass and played with the water gently as it made some ripples. when he turned around, and was about to walk away, he heard her talked, asking for a request.

"can you tell my mother that i love and miss her? as well as lady shizune?" she whispered.

"will do."

* * *

as expected, he was the last one in the summit. he was wearing his dark blue yukata while wearing black shirts and pants while neji wore a white one. everyone was present and talking among themselves as he sat down next to tsunade and naruto at the round table.

the meeting dragged on and on. it was almost half a day and the summit wasnt even finished yet.

"before i let everyone go, this last matter is about my... daughter... sakura. you see, my daughter was missing a few weeks now and she's nowhere to be found. if i found out that you are taking her in and hiding her from me, i will kill you. i will start a war. i will do anything to get her to me."

jiraiya looked at sasuke directly in the eyes and the tension was getting heavy between them, but sasuke on the other hand, showed no emotions.

"remember who you are dealing with. i am the ruler of the skies and above you all."

when the meeting ended, they werent exactly allowed to go yet as there was a feast in celebration of the sky god's birthday. everyone was drinking, eating, and socializing. sasuke on the other hand was on a love seat with a drink on his hand just looking at everyone, not socializing. neji on the other hand was talking to some of his friends with naruto.

he wanted to leave, but hes waiting on the opportunity to leave. he noticed that tsunade and shizune had left already and he decided that he will pay them a visit before going back home or in a few days so he wont get noticed. he also noticed that some gods are already participating in public orgy since that was the main event of the party. a lot of nymphs and some human women are intermingling in the party. he has his eyes closed and trying to calm down when he noticed that someone was in front of him. when he opened his eyes, it was a woman with long black hair and striking blue eyes. she resembles a lot like his past lover and he just froze there in shocked.

"may i entertain you, milord?" the voice was even similar. he didnt say anything or moved, she just sat herself on his lap and wrapped her arms around him.

"the lord of darkness is here partying with us but not socializing, are we not good enough for you?" she leaned in and put her mouth on his neck and started licking it.

"mmm, i heard... you never bedded anyone except for that mortal woman centuries ago. yet... you're the eldest one and all the women all over the world wants you. shall i be the one to fill that?" by this time, she was looking at him in the eyes and leaned in to kiss him but he didnt reciprocated.

"cold hearted arent we?" she giggled.

"my heart is already dead to feel any type of emotions." he drank his alcohol and ordered for a refill.

"then let me be your first. or... take my virginity away." she whispered in his ear. s

he uncovered her body and revealed her naked body to him. full breast, pink nipples, white flawless skin, trimmed pubic hair, and curvy body. she put one of his hands on her breast and she put the cup down on the other hand and put it on her vagina. she was still looking at him in the eyes and she started grinding on his hand. he could feel that she was already wet and her nipples were hard.

her sex scent hit him hard and he wants to do something but hes just resisting it. "milord... your hands feel so nice. put your fingers inside me and feel my hot cavern..." she put her head on his neck and started biting it while grinding on him more and moaning.

everyone was now looking at them. some even cheered. one even called out to sasuke that he was giving out an unemotional stare as if he's not even enjoying it. he's not. hes not enjoying this even one bit.

he put his hands on her hips stopping her and put her aside. he stood up and wiped his hand on his yukata and eyed neji and naruto. the two nodded and he walked out of the temple.

"wait! milord! is it something that ive done to displease you? please! tell me!" he didnt even turn around to face her and he just told her to dont bother him.

he felt disgusted. he just wanted to go and wash away this disgusting feeling.

* * *

"sakura, you should sleep. the summit doesnt usually last till later or tomorrow morning. the eldest one will be back before you know it." tenten said while braiding her hair.

"but im not sleepy yet. i dont feel right if i dont see him before i sleep." she confessed. tenten giggled and continued braiding her hair.

"hinata says the same thing also when it comes to naruto." sakura blushed and started stuttering.

"it's not like that at all! i just... i just see him someone i look up to! nothing else!" she hid her face from the blush.

"it's ok, i understand" she teased.

when she was done braiding sakura's hair, they both started walking back to her room and bidding everyone good night. when they came across the judgement hall, they both saw him walking to his room and he noticed the two of them also.

"ah, milord, welcome back." tenten bowed. when sakura was about to bow also, but sasuke reached out his hand to her and she just stood there thinking if she should take it or not. she looked at tenten and she nodded at her to take it. she looked at him in the eyes and she slowly took his hand and they both started walking back to her room together while tenten watched them while smiling to herself.

sasuke doesnt care anymore at this moment. he just wants to get this disgusting feeling off from him. he wants to be near her. he wants to hold her. he just wants her.

does he wants her because of miyuki? maybe. but he just shoved the idea aside and continued walking sakura back to her room.

"he's in a bad mood." tenten jumped and when she turned around, it was neji.

"bad mood?"

"some nymph forced herself on him"

"oh that. when will they ever learn?" she sighed.

* * *

when they were in her room, sakura sat in front of the fire, putting a bit distance between them while he sat on the sofa just watching her. he noticed that she was wearing something thin and it was very see though.

her nape revealed as her hair was up and braided. even with his distance from her, he could still smell her. he clenched his hands into a ball trying to fight the urges as he doesnt want to do something to her nor hurt her.

"how was the summit, eldest one?" she turned around and looked at him in the eyes while waiting for him to reply.

"it was... fine." he answered.

"im so glad you're back eldest one. i was a little bit uneasy without you around." she turned her face around to the fire again, hiding her face from him.

sasuke stood up and sat behind her as she felt her back touched his chest. he got both of his legs on her side and he pulled her closely to him. sakura didn't know what else to do as she just sat there watching the fire pit burn the wood. he put his head on her neck and she could feel his hot breath breathing out through his nose. sasuke just held her closely to him as he doesnt have any flashback of miyuki whatsover. their bodies are different. their voices are different. their eyes are different. and so does their personality.

is he attracted to sakura because how different she is?

or is it because she looks so similar to miyuki that he can't let go of her yet even after centuries of her being dead?

sasuke heard sakura sighed deeply and put her head on his shoulder. he could tell that she was falling asleep judging from her breathing patterns. he wrapped the mist around them to keep the warmth enclosed. he put his head on top of hers and pulled her even closer to him.

he wants to feel more of her.

he wants to feel more of her skin against his.

he wants to smell her more and make an imprint in his brain that it is sakura.

he wants more.

the more he thinks about her, the more he was getting drowsy himself. they stayed like this until he woke up from his dreamless nap and the fire was barely lit. he looked down on sakura, and she was already in deep sleep and noticed that their hands where intertwined. he let go of their hands slowly and lifted her up. he did it softly without waking her up and placed her in her bed.

but when he did, she nuzzled more to the pillow and sighed deeply. he removed some stray hair in front of her face and left after doing so.

that was too close, he thought. that was really close.

he really need to restrain himself that this doesnt happen again.

he's just a protector. he's not here to woo the earth goddess's daughter.

he clenched his fists and punched a wall to let out his frustration and continued walking away from her corridor, and back to his room.

he really is a fucking pathetic fool.


	14. Main: Chapter 7 - Anxiety

"milord, we heard that if they sky god found out that sakura is here with us, they will start a war with us. is that true?"

now they all have a meeting in the underworld for the gods and goddesses who didnt come nor invited. everyone started talking among themselves now. some were afraid, some were reasonable. sakura on the other hand was sitting next to him with her head hanging low and looking at the ground.

"should we just... give her back to the land?"

"why would you do that?! shes here seeking refuge! we are all here because at one point we were seeking refuge under the eldest one's protection!"

"he's right! we are all family here! we can't just abandon anyone like this!"

they started debating and getting into heated arguments. sakura on the other hand slowly stood up and walked out of the hall and everyone fell quiet.

"jiraiya isnt someone we should be afraid of. he might be scheming something and plotting something behind our backs. but we are being protected by the underworld. for the rest of you who forgotten, the underworld, land, seas, and skies are different entities." sasuke spoke up.

"this is just trivial matter you all shouldnt worry about. i took her in, it will be my responsibility. you all are just here to make her feel welcome and treat her as our own." he added.

more opinions arised and they continued talking and debating. when the meeting ended, he was about to leave and look for her but he was stopped by other gods who wants to talk to him about different matters. he motioned karin to look for her and she nodded understandingwhat he meant.

* * *

"did the eldest one sent you here to check up on me if i'm ok?"

"yes, he did." sakura sighed and sat down on the ground and played with the flowers around her.

she didnt say more to follow what karin said. but to her surprise, karin sat next to her and started picking flowers and making them as flower crowns.

"i heard that land goddesses make crowns out of flowers. its not a customary here as we dont usually play with flowers here. but since you are here, i've seen a lot of gods and goddesses following your trend. so dont feel guilty or sad that someone said something like that. everyone likes you here. plus youre under the eldest one's custody." before she could say something, the eldest one himself came up to them and karin stood up and bowed to him.

"milord." she greeted.

"you may go now." he commanded.

karin gave her finished flower crown to sakura and she watches her leave and walked towards to her section of the underworld. sakura didnt faced him nor greeted him. she continued putting more flowers on the flower crown that karin started and finished.

he sat next to her and putting some distance between themselves. sauske's mist started circling around them and made form as a humanoid and wrapped herself around sakura from behind. the mist touched the flower crown but it just went through her hands instead.

they didnt talked for a while until he stood up and he commanded her to get up but she didnt complied.

"come with me. i want to show you something." he started walking away and sakura hesitated if she should follow him or not. she doesnt want to get in trouble and be punished so she got up and followed him.

* * *

they walked for a couple of minutes going to the back part of the palace. they passed the patrol team of the underworld while suigetsu and karin are there monitoring them with the illusion god. after a few more minutes, they finally reached their destination. she saw a domed glass structure and she could see that there are greenery on the other side. sasuke opened the door and she immediately got wired to it as if the living things are inviting her in.

sasuke closed the door and let her breathe in and take in all of the scenery.

"this is called a green house. all of the plants in the seas and land are here. stored. maintained. experimented. and researched."

sakura looked around and she noticed the pink tree similar to the one that sasuke gave to her when he visited them for the first time. she walked over there and touched it.

"and plants that ive created are here." he sat down on one of the benches and just watched her.

she laid down on the grass and just looked up at the artificial light that looks like the sun. it gives off the same radiant and heat as the sun at the above world and the ceiling was like the skies.

"eldest one, come lay down here with me."

he was thinking of something else but her words broke through him and it shocked him. he immediately turned red as he wasnt expecting that. it took him a moment to comply to her request but he laid down next to her and giving themselves some distance.

she has her eyes closed and he could feel that she's trying to gather some energy from the artificial sun. she sighed deeply and started to relax once more. i started to feel relaxed while laying down under the sakura tree with her. but a few minutes had passed, she turned towards him and started looking at him.

she didnt say anything, she just looks at him. sasuke cant bring himself to look at her as he just stared at the pink petals above. he heard her come closer to him while all of the sudden she put her head on his chest, wrapping her right arm around his waist and pressed her body against him.

he closed his eyes and turned his body towards her and wrapped his right arm around her and pulling her closer to him. she snuggled deep in his chest as he could feel her drift to sleep even more in their position. a few minutes later, he was feeling drowsy and he followed her soon after.

* * *

"eldest one? what are you doing here?"

tsunade turned around from mending the plants when she saw sasuke walking towards her. he gave her a brown bag full of underworld plants and she put them in her plant box.

"delivering these plants."

he looked around and he saw other nymphs mending the plants like she was doing. he saw shizune grinding some plants making potions out of them.

"shizune has been a really good helper, im so thankful you let her stay with me."

he shook his head and he told her how shizune always wanted to come study the plants in the lands.

"how... how is my daughter?" she whispered.

"shes... fine. getting along with everyone down below."

he sat down in front of the lake again and watched the scenery. at the same time tsunade sat next to him and did the same also.

"although, my family are getting anxiety and nervous breakdown if there's another war again. the last war did a toll on them. and i dont have my healer down below to help me ease their psychological state."

"if you want, shizune can go back with you and help you! im fine here by myself!" she insisted.

"no. shizune stays here. without her, i dont have eyes near you and to protect you." there was a short period of silence that hung between them. when the sun was setting, tsunade announced herslef that shes going to go now.

"thank you for these by the way."

"no problem."

"can you give here these? she's the only one who can open these and shell know its from me. and can you tell her that i love and miss her?"

she gave the box to sasuke and his mist took it from him.

"i will tell her." she bid her good night to him and he left. when he saw naruto escorting hinata to the skies, that was his cue to go back to the underworld.

* * *

"the eldest one went to the lands to do some business. he does this every month. he wont be back till later or tomorrow the latest."

one of the guards told sakura was she was walking around and looking for him.

"see, i told you. he does this all the time. leaves us without any notice. its like he's in his own world. and minding his own business." ino sighed.

"shikamaru isnt here either. he probably visited his 'love interest' in the land of sands also. whenever sasuke leaves, shikamaru does also." tenten laughed at ino's comment.

"dont you have someone that caught your attention lately? or should i say... a long time?" tenten teased.

"it's not like that at all! its like he doesnt have a single clue! him and sasuke i swear..." ino muttered.

sakura just giggled to herself and smiled at the two girls bickering at each other. when she turned to the right, she noticed that neji, karin, suigetsu, and juugo were together. their armours pretty bent and bloody.

"fuck that shit, useless." suigetsu muttered while wiping blood out of his face.

"you messed it up, like always. now sasuke's going to kill us!" karin screeched.

neji on the other hand, removed his armours and carried them around.

"no, we did the right thing. spies are spies. we are not a stealth group, we did the right thing. right, neji?"

juugo turned to neji and waiting for his reply.

"yes. juugo is right. as long as we did our obejectives, we're fine. you guys go on ahead, ill go write this down at the missions office."

they all walked in separate ways but ino yelled at karin's name so she perked up and trotted to where we were.

"oh hey, sup bitches. what you guys been up to?" she cheesed.

"just got done easing up the tension of the people who has a nervous breakdown, fearing that we might go in a war." ino said.

"same here. there were spies that was sent by the sky god to see if sakura is here." karin looked at sakura with a reassuring face.

"we are here to protect you sakura, you are our friend and our family." they smiled at her and held her hand.

at this point, sakura was letting tears dropped from her eyes and started crying.

"im so scared. i never felt this scared in my whole life. but im so happy. im so happy im here and with you all"

sakura hugged the girls and they reciprocated.

"speaking of being here, since im so bloody and shit, let's all go bathe together! spa, hot springs, and sauna!"


	15. Main: Chapter 8: Miyuki

"the eldest one himself seems so close to you, sakura. like i always see him wrapping his mist around you, holding out his hand for you, going in your room and getting out of there in wee hours of the night... sometimes early morning! what's happening here?"

karin and ino asked her at the same time. they both looked at each other and splashed water into each others faces.

"the eldest one and i are just... he... he promised my mother that he will protect me. he promised me that he will always be here for me. he's just someone i look up to since he is the eldest one. im pretty sure you all look up to him." sakura said.

no one has said a word until tenten said something.

"you know, he never courted a human, a nymph, or a goddess before except for that one lady. she was something else but led to betrayal. but since then, he never touched nor took a second look at the opposite sex. there are times where girls would just jump on him and force themselves to him like kissing his lips, licking his neck, and do naughty things with him, but other than that, nothing. almost every single goddesses, nymphs and humans want to be with him. just look at him. he has the looks, the power, and everything."

ino splashed water into the air while yelling, 'hes not that good looking!' and sakura watched the water drop back down on the hot springs.

"well not all goddesses, nymphs, and humans want to be with him" karin rolled her eyes.

sakura continued listening to them while they talked about sasuke. she was trying to relax her body and her mind before she goes to sleep but her anxiety wont let her relax.

"are you sure you dont like him like that? or you dont have any feelings for him?" everyone turned their eyes on sakura and she just turned red. before answering she remembered something.

"whenever im with him, i feel safe. whenever he brings me in to his arms and hug me, i feel like i belong there. there were times when i closed my eyes, i would remember something from the past but i know its not mine. i feel like i know him somewhere from before... but... that's it."

when she looked at them, they all just stared at her and didnt say anything.

there was just something about her that they cant pinpoint.

* * *

they were all hanging out in sakura's room just talking and drinking teas after their evening pampering. ino was braiding sakura's hair while sakura was braiding tenten's buns. karin on the other hand was reading a scary book to everyone out loud.

midway through sakura's braiding, there was a knock on the door and karin answered it. she quickly covered herself and bowed and opening the door wider. the other ladies did the same thing also and bowed to him.

"milord. welcome back." sasuke entered the room and the ladies stepped out of the room and closing the door behind them.

sakura on the other hand wrapped the blue yutaka that sasuke gave her before. she still has her back on him while she greeted him.

"welcome back, eldest one."

"im home, sakura." he sat down on the sofa and just looked at her without saying anything.

"where have you been?" she asked.

"visited your mother and shizune. gave them something." he said nonchalantly.

"i see."

"come. come sit next to me." he commanded.

she slowly got up from the floor and sat next to him. she still hasnt looked at him and still looking at the fireplace. when she looked down, she noticed that he was wearing something different this time. black shoes, armoured pants, armour plate, and his hair was pulled back and you can see his whole face and his two different set of eyes.

he pulled something from his chest pocket and gave the box to her.

"your mother said to give this to you. she also said that she misses and loves you." sakura took the box from him and she started crying as it was one of her favourite flower that blooms in a certain month of the year.

she didnt say anything for the longest and she just stared at the flower in the box that her mother gave to her. but when he was about to touch her shoulder, she spoke out.

"i miss my mother. i miss my home. eldest one, im scared." she cried out.

sasuke wanted to reach out to wipe her tears but he took his hand away as he doesnt want to do anything more than what he's supposed to do: to protect her.

"the people here are getting super nervous and their anxiety are going up. then karin told me about the spies that she has to deal with the others earlier. im just so scared... i'll just back to where my mother is and just let this stop-"

"no!" sasuke boomed out.

it shocked sakura becuase this is the fist time hearing his voice like this. she jumped and jolted up.

"you will stay here where i could protect you." he repeated warningly.

"do you understand me?" he asked her. she nodded her head and started crying even more.

sasuke leaned down and held her hand while looking at her in the eyes.

"do you trust me?"

she didnt answer immediate as she was mesmerized how dark his eyes were as if she could get lost in that abyss.

she wanted to reach out and touch his face and just look at his eyes. but when they turned red with black swirling tomoes... she was more intrigued by it.

but she eventually nodded to his question.

"i will protect you." he took her hand and give it a light kiss on her knuckles.

"i promise you." he leaned even closer as their lips were almost touching.

as she felt him moving in closer slowly, she closed her eyes and waiting for their lips to touch.

her heart was beating so fast, she was wondering if the lord of darkness could hear her heartbeats.

but sasuke eventually closed his eyes and sighed.

he stopped himself to go even further.

he doesnt want to continue and fall in deeper.

he was still confused with his emotions whether because it's from his past lover or it's beacause of sakura.

but he eventually pulled away and stood up from his seat.

sakura on the other hand, opened her eyes and looked at him in confusion as she was expecting something else.

but instead he was standing in front of her and pinching the bridge of his nose while sighing loudly.

"its getting late, just go to sleep for now." he announced.

sakura stood up from where she was and put the blue yukata by the sofa and laid down on her bed with her back facing him.

he walked out of the room without saying anymore.

and that's when she felt even confused and hurt.

because the eldest one almost kissed her.

* * *

"milord, i was summoned here by your request."

she bowed her head low and kneel down on the floor in front of him while some other nymph was sucking his dick while her pussy was on his face.

he put the nymph's buttocks down to his neck while using her right leg to wipe his face and looked at this woman who was summoned in front of him.

"yes, i did summoned yo-!"

he stopped midway to his sentence and he put his hands on the nymph's head who was sucking his dick as he came inside of her mouth and made sure that she swallowed everything before pulling his dick out of her cavern. after showing her cleaned mouth to him, he dismissed her and slapped her buttocks while she walked away naked.

"where were we... ah. tell me your name." jiraiya stood up from his seat and walked towards her.

"... my name is... risa. i am a water nymph from the west sea." she looked up and noticed that he was coming towards her.

"risa you say. well, you're a bold one aren't you? i saw you making some moves on the eldest one during the summit."

jiraiya pulled risa closer to him and examined her from head to toe.

touching and teasing her skin.

"you do look like miyuki also. but if i tinkered a little with your facial structure and hair colour... you would look exactly like her."

with a snap of his finger, the girl's appearance changed slightly and this made jiraiya even more excited.

"i summoned you here because i want you to do something for me."

she looked at him in confusion as where this was going to go.

"as you can tell, i really hate... loathe the lord of darkness. but when i saw you having the guts getting near him... i just had to have you do something for me."

he went behind her and cupped her right breast and giving it a squeeze and twisting her areola.

"...milord..." she gasped out while clenching her fingers closed.

"i also heard that you want the lord of darkness to get your virginity... is that right?"

he leaned down to her neck and gave her a long steamy lick and suck on the junction of her shoulder and neck.

"...yes, milord."

he slowly took off her dress as it pooled down on her feet and it shocked her as the cold air hit her.

"then... in exchange for your virginity... i can make him fall in love with you. how about that... risa?"

he leaned down and clasped his mouth on her right breast, sucking it while his other hand went to cup her pussy.

"please, milord. make me even closer to him... make him fall in love with me~" the girl moaned out.

now things were going his way. he chuckled while sucking her beast, playing with her teats with his hard tongue, making her arch her back to him.

"don't you worry. i will make sure he falls in love with you."

he turned her around, pushed her on all fours on the floor and just shoved his dick inside of her without giving her some notice.

"you will portray as miyuki, his past lover. i want you to sneak around and tell me if my daughter is hiding in his domain. while you're there, you can play as his past lover and make him fall in love with you."

he kept pounding inside of her in a faster tempo while pulling her hair back and biting on her neck.

"you'd do it for me, won't you, risa?" he purred in her ear while ravaging her from behind.

"yes~ yes~ i will do it! i want him to fall in love with me- please come inside me~ i want your hot load inside me, milord!"

now this is what he wants. women begging for him. they all run to him whenever they needed something in exchange for sex and the pussy.

"once he sees you, he will fall in love with you all over again. he would be bewitched."

with that, he continued pounding into her pussy the whole night while plotting in his head how he should go with this plan.

"this is what i like you water nymphs, your pussies are always drenched."

* * *

"lady sakura... she's still in her room, milord." the maid bowed at sasuke when he came to the dining hall for the daily breakfast with everyone.

"should i get her or..."

"no need. bring her food instead in her room." sasuke sat down on the table and waited on everyone else to enter. when everyone did, they started eating and talking.

sasuke on the other hand kept looking at his left side and whenever he did, he would remember what happened last night when he had almost kissed sakura.

when they were done eating, he went to his study room and started working on all the stuff that he had missed over the past couple of days. not even 4 hours in his work, naruto came running to his office and he was in distress.

"what the fuck, naruto. what is it this time?"

"sasuke... come. now." naruto ran back to where he wanted sasuke to come. when they reached their destination, it was at the hall of the dead. when sasuke was about to ask naruto what the hell was going on, neji and shikamaru were there also.

coming closer to them, he noticed pink hair on the floor sitting down.

"sakura? what happened to-"

but something compelled him to stop.

he stopped on his tracks as soon as the lady looked at him. instead of green eyes, it was blue.

"mi... lord..." she stood up and walked closer to him. sasuke on the other hand was just standing there, stricken.

stricken as his heart constricted once again. his heart beating faster than usual.

his palms are now sweating the closer she got closer to him.

her scent was hitting him hard. it was the same scent from centuries ago.

she wrapped her arms and hugged him.

"we found her walking around in the waste land. we recognized her immediately and we brought her here... for you." naruto said.

sasuke on the other hand noticed that his mist was swirling around them erratically and it just disappeared.

his head was getting cloudy and something about her was too compelling that he cant move his body to push her away.

but the girl pulled back and looked at him.

"it's me, milord. miyuki." she smiled.

sasuke on the other hand finally pushed her away in disgust.

"i told myself that i would kill you if i ever see you ever again."


	16. Main: Chapter 9 - Deceived

**5/17/18 update:**

hi everyone, i just wanted to drop by and say hi to all of you!

i just wanted to say thank you for everyone who has been keeping track of 'burden to carry'. I have over 1K views on this story and i'm so overwhelmed cuz it's so amazing how this story can make you guys read and expect for the next chapter to drop!

it's been a while since i dropped a chapter or two (or three), but im here now grinding with some post malone soundtracks on the down low :P

anyways, i wanted to say thank you for the people who had messaged me and communicating with me on my DMs, those were very appreciated :)

 **shout out to the anonymous READER who dropped some good insights about the story under the review section.**

 **i just wanted to say that there would be more SS interaction, so dont you worry fam it's all laid out :)**

 **its going to go to that route and differentiating miyuki and sakura was kinda hard for me to be honest because i kind of portray sakura as a damsel in distress here but it would be more clearer in the future chapters :) but on the other hand, if you read the prologues, miyuki was manipulated and was basically broken.**

 **shout out to kathlinee for dropping some mad review of positivity-ness that she cant wait for more chapters to come 3 so do i girl, so do i.**

i had to actually rewrite this chapter over and over and over again because the feelings werent there yet you know?

i would usually write the chapter at night time to get my creative juices out. and when im commuting to work, i would read it over and over again.

if i dont feel something, i would post it as a draft and make a new one until i get that feeling in my chest that 'this is the one i would publish'.

the story itself is actually "almost done" in my Evernote (it's a note taking software and i used it back in college and it's useful cuz it syncs on your phone also so you can study on the 'go') but i havent touched the story for MONTHS because i dont know how to close it.

i've laid out major events, plots, and now im trying to figure out how to end it; then again anything could change since i always revise the chapters before i publish them.

before i leave, a few more things...

 **shout out to: killerturtle and hides in sebup , for trying to find my FF user name in our Discord channel, lol**

 **shout out to: everyone, for being an MVP, for continuing reading this story.**

update: im writing another story also, a madara x sakura story. i may not publish it but... /shrug who knows. i have a lot of sasu x saku in my evernote ready to be published also :)

ON WITH THE STORY! Reviews are always welcome :)

love you all, yourstrulyhime 3

* * *

Harsh whispers and murmurings could be heard in every corner of the underworld. It doesn't usually happen unless someone made a mistake, someone did something very fulfilling, or someone made another human or nymph pregnant for not being careful. The underworld itself is usually not this lively. But today, there was a large audience talking amongst themselves.

sakura on the other hand, was walking with hinata to go to the main hall to eat something but everyone was looking at somewhere while blocking the view. sakura tried to tippy toe to gain some height, but most of the gods and goddess were taller than her, thus obscuring her hindsight.

this time, she tried jumping.

on the third jump, she could see the eldest one's head from the distance but other than that, nothing.

she sighed and rested for a while and just listened to everyone was talking about.

"she's back." one of the god said.

"yeah i saw her." another nymph said.

"i thought she's dead? what's happening here?" this guy sound confused than the rest.

hinata and sakura looked at each other getting more confused as they continued to listen to these immortal beings. so both girls went around them and saw ino and karin standing by the door of the main hallway talking to each other. judging from the look of their faces, it wasn't good.

"what? miyuki is alive?" ino whispered.

"no, it can't be..." karin whispered in shocked.

when the judgement hall's door was opened to everyone, and letting everyone see who was making the big fuss about, there was the girl that everyone was talking about... pink hair, blue eyes, long slender body. she was standing next to sasuke with naruto, neji, and shikamaru also.

everything stopped. sakura can sense something malicious about this person. she could see a dark aura around this person... the lord of darkness has one also, but this one was... manipulated. there was also this tingling pain in sakura's heart. a stabbing pain that wanted to rip her out. the more she looked at this girl, the more she's getting anxious.

when she saw the girl touched sasuke's arm, her heart was ached. like something was wrong. looking at the girl makes her want to just go over there and just tell the eldest one himself to be careful.

when the girl looked up to see the crowd, she locked eyes with sakura and gave her this devious smile.

 _"keep your distance close to the eldest one an make him believe you that you're alive and that the creator resurrected you."_

 _"yes, milord."_

 _"also, once you found my daughter, drug her. escape with her. bring her to me and i will reward you."_

risa smiled to herself that the sky god's hunch were correct that his daughter was here. with her being here, she was one step closer to what she wanted, being with the eldest one's side.

sasuke on the other hand, brushed the girl's touch from his arm and kept his distance.

the mist that always follows him started to form and swirling around him giving him strength to regain his consciousness and mind, but the magic power that surround this girl was too overpowering.

 _eldest one, you need to resist. this is not the miyuki we know._ it spoke out.

as each second passed, the magic was getting into sasuke, making it harder for him to resist. his head was spinning and pounding, he cold feel his sharingan going on and off uncontrollably.

he put his hand on his head trying to conjure some magic to relieve his aching head but nothing happened. the more he looked at this girl in front of him, the more his head hurts.

"Leave." he called out.

everyone stopped talking all at once.

"Leave this hallway."

everyone started picking up themselves and started walking away. sakura stood her ground while the other gods and goddesses walked past her. she wanted to go up to him and just tell him to stay away from her, but she was just stunned.

when it was only sasuke and the girl, that's when sakura took up her courage and went up to them, standing behind the eldest one.

"eldest one...? are you ok...?" she asked.

the mist swirled around sakura, giving her some kind of comfort while waiting on sasuke to reply back to what she had asked.

he didnt say anything. he just stood there.

"milord, why don't we... speak privately?" risa asked.

sasuke took a step forward and held out his hand to her. before risa could even reach out, sakura slapped the girl's hand in an instinct and everyone looked at her in shocked.

gasps and murmurs could be heard. karin quickly ran up next to sakura's side and pulled her away, but sasuke looked at sakura and with his uncontrolled sharingan.

"i told everyone to leave, right?" he spat out.

his voice. he never heard this kind of voice from him.

it was cold. striking. and malicious.

it scared sakura because sasuke has never spoken to her like that. it was always careful and caring.

but this time, when this girl reappeared out of nowhere, sasuke changed.

"Leave us." he said again. "take her away from us."

"sakura, let's go." karin whispered to her while pulling her arm.

sakura followed karin out of the hall but before they could close the door, risa was once again giving sakura this devious smile.

* * *

that moment upset sakura. the eldest one never talked to her in that way. he was always careful with his words whenever he was talking to her or whenever they were together privately.

 _she must be the girl that the eldest one used to love before... not it can't be because she's already dead... but why does it feel so... it doesn't feel right._

"sakura, do you want to go to the hot springs and just forget about it?" ino touched her shoulders while giving her a sweet smile.

sakura on the other hand, gave her a curt nod and agreed to her that the hot springs sounds nice right now. but before they could even go past the gardens, risa came.

"you do look like me." sakura turned around and saw her behind her with some guards following her.

"my name is miyuki. you must be..."

"she's the daughter of the sky god and lady tsunade." karin answered.

"ah, the sky god and lady tsunade." she looked at sakura up and down and told her that she could see the resemblance.

"that purple rhombus definitely the sign of the higher ranking goddess like lady tsunade. why are you not with your parents? why are you here?" risa asked.

"i'm here because my mother sent me here."

"ah, really?" sakura didn't follow back on that one.

"i hope milord sasuke didnt give you a hard time. he's very... a stubborn one."

"no, he didnt. he treated me well.."

"i see. just keep your distance from him if i were you since i'm here and alive now." risa took sakura's face and clenching it on her hand while digging her nails on her cheeks.

"what the fuck? who the fuck are you telling someone to keep her distance from someone? you were supposed to be dead!" karin yelled.

risa pushed sakura away from her, making her fall on the ground while hinata helped her up and karin went up to risa to pull her hair.

"you fucking commoner human!" ino and tenten held her back from lounging at her but sakura touched karin's shoulder and shook her head.

"not worth the trouble." sakura whispered.

"che, the eldest one will hear about this." with that, she took one glance at sakura and gave her an evil smile before walking away with the guards trailing behind her.

"her attitude changed..." hinata pointed out.

"she wasn't like this before."

* * *

days had gone, and the eldest one was falling and falling deep in love with risa. everyone in the underworld was noticing this change. his time schedule would change also. he usually do his round trip to the lands to visit the earth goddess to drop off some underworld herbs, but this time, he hasn't been doing them lately since risa came.

the magic that the sky god cast upon her was working. she noticed also that the eldest one was ignoring sakura even more and it would make it so much easier for her to just drug her and bring her to the sky god himself. but now, she needs to think about how to separate sakura and the underworld goddess, anri. the mist herself would be her biggest problem.

but as days gone by, sasuke was giving risa more attention as if risa was the real miyuki herself.

they would walk around the gardens with their hands tied together. she would be in his arms while hes taking a break from judging the dead. they would share a kiss here and there. and most definitely, shared the same bed at night time.

that bothered sakura. the feeling in her chest knowing for the fact that sasuke has found the woman that hes been in love for was finally back, it just doesnt sit well for her.

whenever sakura sees sasuke smiling at risa, it would pain her because the eldest one never smiled at her. even in the dining table, she would always sit next to sasuke, but this time, risa would sit on her spot while she sits next to the other goddesses in the table.

jealousy?

maybe.

days had gone by and each day, she would miss how her mom and shizune were doing. she decided that she would go visit them even though she's not allowed, but what harm would it bring if she was careful also? she went to the main garden after taking a bath with hinata and tenten. she waited there until the eldest one was done with his afternoon judging in the main hall.

she sat there patiently but as hours roll by, he wasn't coming out of the hall.

anri, the underworld goddess, appeared next to her by swirling around her body.

 _my child, it must be hard for you._ she spoke out.

"..what? you're speaking in my... mind...?" sakura flabbergasted.

 _yes, i am. this is how i communicate with people... through their minds. but you must be feeling all kind of feelings after seeing that girl._

"wait... how do you know?" now sakura's attention is on this misty lady.

 _because i am after all, the goddess of underworld. i could feel any disturbance in each and every one of you all. and with this one... it doesnt fit well._ she looked at her straight in the eyes but sakura was too focused how anri's eyes were striking ice blue.

"does the eldest one know?"

 _he's... currently... confused and... being enthralled. i could feel some dark magic powers floating with that girl making the eldest one fall for her. i need you to talk to orochimaru about this._

sakura stood up from the ground and looked around if he could see the dragon god himself roaming around from the distance like he always does.

 _he's in his laboratory. south side of the palace, underground._

she stood up slowly and the mist stopped swirling and it turned into it's humanoid form.

the mist smiled at her.

 _i know you are the only one who can see that dark mist around that girl's body. i know i felt that presence before... but i can't pinpoint where..._

"has the eldest one been with a lot of girls before?" sakura asked.

 _a lot of girls clung to him before so i got every single girl's scent and life force sample from each and everyone of them. but this one... is masking it's true identity. but in retrospect, the eldest one had a few before... discreetly. when he needed a sexual outlet._

well, that wasn't the answer that sakura found very favourable. but it did answered her that this girl was masking something about her, like how her consciousness is telling her.

she started to move towards the south side of the palace but she could feel the eldest one's life force coming towards her in a very quick pace.

but before she could turn around, sasuke bolted towards her and grabbed her hand and pulled her around.

"...eldest one?" her voice squeaked. her heart pounded. she was nervous all over.

"you... i let you stay here and kept you under my protection... and you did her wrong?" he told her.

"...what? what do you... mean?"

"miyuki said you pushed her. you dont push my lover like that." he warned her again. "don't come any closer to her."

he let go of her arm and pinched the bridge of his nose again.

"...but i didn't even touch her!" she gasped out defending herself.

"DON'T EVEN LIE!" he yelled out.

sakura took a few step away from him from the shock and a lot of things were running through her mind.

"...eldest... one?"

"anri, let go of sakura." he looked at sakura and anri who was still swirling around her.

the mist started swirling around faster around sakura and refused to let her go.

"anri." he warned out.

 _no._

"i am being summoned by the sky god and you will come with me."

 _...i refuse to be part from her._

"anri." he warned with his sharingan now swirling.

 _you may be the underworld god right now, you are nothing without me._

sasuke turned his back around and walked off in a different direction, away from her.

when he was out of sight, sakura quickly went towards orochimaru's lab without anyone noticing her going there.

* * *

"miyuki you say?"

sakura told orochimaru all of the things that anri told her to tell him and now he's looking at all of his notes to see if he could help out in any way shape or form.

"the eldest one did came here days before after she came here that he was feeling a little... weird. at that time i couldn't help him because i don't know what's going on out there as i am couped up here in my lab all the time."

sakura sighed and anri just formed herself into a humanoid form and looked at orochimaru.

"it's good to see you in your humanoid form again, anri." he smiled.

 _thus, i miss having a physical body sometimes._

"i bet you do. but saving the eldest one was very bold of you."

 _he's the only one who i could count on. with his current situation, he was... ravished during the summit and the sky god's birthday by this water nymph._

"water nymph you say..." orochimaru went to the bookshelf across from them and took a book out. when he laid it down on the table and started flipping through them, he pointed out in this one passage that the water nymph's saliva if left evaporated in any part of the body of non water people, can be enthralled.

"...could be enthralled? but... how is that possible?" sakura asked.

"it shouldn't affect him that much but since both of you are seeing black mist around her body, it could have an effect." he flipped though the pages even more and wrote something down on the other book. "for the mean time, i will... investigate this." he looked at her and smiled.

"thank you... dragon god." she stood up and walked towards the door.

"before you leave... why dont you ask anri to transport you back to where your mother is? anri's presence can mask out your life force while you're up there also."

with that, orochimaru just gave sakura an idea how to visit her mother and shizune.

 _i will guide you back home to your mother._

before leaving, sakura went back to her room and took off the blue yukata that sasuke gave her for her own protection down in the underworld.

she neatly folded it and placed it on the sofa.

he wouldn't noticed that she was gone, she thought. it would be better this way.

anri opened up a portal to the lands and sakura stepped in and closed the portal behind her without looking back.

little does sakura know, risa on the other hand was trying to look for her and taking advantage of how the eldest one was away from the underworld. she wants to take this opportunity to drug her and bring her back to the sky go before the eldest one comes back.

but she had no luck as she went to sakura's room, she was not there.

* * *

"eldest one, a moment if you please."

sasuke turned his head around after meeting with the sky god talking about some nonsense matter and he met up with the dragon god himself.

"you are long overdue with our weekly session."

"that one can wait, i'm about to see someone else."

"mandatory." orochimaru pointed out.

whenever people say it's mandatory, sasuke will not let it pass.

"very well. let us be at the gardens then."

orochimaru led sasuke to the garden where they talk about their weekly sessions about the underworld and how he's mental health is doing as well as physically. the more sasuke answers him, the more orochimaru understands what anri and sakura were talking about.

he got up on one of his chairs and went to the tea cart to brew some tea that he prepared before their session.

"drink this. let me know if you like it."

sasuke on the other hand took the tea and drink it in one go.

"impatient aren't we? you're not going to ask me what kind of tea it is?"

"no." he stood up from his chair and walked away.

"that tea... will make you realize and open your eyes that you are being deceived."

* * *

"the sky god himself brought me here agian so i can be with you."

both of them were in risa's private chamber, naked after a long session of making love.

but what she said set an alarm on sasuke's thoughts and she continued.

"he knows that i love you a lot so he heard me. he granted my wish and here i am, with you." sasuke immediately stood up and put his clothes on.

realization was finally hitting him. everything was making more sense. it just didnt felt right.

miyuki on the other hand questioned him. "milord? is there something the matter?"

when he got all of hsi clothes on, he commanded her to get up without even looking at her.

"milord...?"

"get up."

she stood up, walked up to him and smiled at him.

"what's the matter, love?" she asked.

sasuke on the other hand wrapped his hand around her neck and started choking her while lifting her up.

"the sky god? i remember you telling me that you were afraid of him. now you trust him? tell me. who are you."

risa was now choking and her true appearance was slowly revealed to her. when her facade cleared up, he recognized her.

the girl from the party during the summit. the water nymph.

he dropped her on the ground and she was coughing and gasping for air while holding on to sasuke's pants.

"and now we see her true identity. tell me, why did he send you here for?" sasuke activated his sharingan and looked at her to see if she was lying.

"no! i was really looking for you!"

"really."

"yes!" he wrapped his mist around and her and teleported them to the investigation torture hall where ino was.

"milord." everyone bowed including ino.

"ino. investigate this... intruder." the mist dropped the girl and was now wrapped around a torture bed.

"...what? who is she?" ino walked up and looked at the girl who was crying her eyes out.

"one of jiraiya's water nymph. investigate what her agenda."

"yes, milord."

* * *

sasuke was now walking briskly towards sakura's room and when he reached her door, he didnt even knocked, he just went straight in.

he noticed that the fireplace was not lit. the bed was still made. and the blue yukata that he gave her was neatly folded in the sofa.

he searched the room and he didnt find her. he called up on the underworld to find her, but he couldnt feel her presence nor anri's.

' _where the hell are you, sakura'_ he thought while running towards the front doors. but before he could even turn to the hall towards the door, a maid stopped him.

"milord, i was looking for you.. she's gone." one of the maids said.

now sasuke was panicking. heart racing, head spinning.

"find her." he commanded.

how can he be so foolish and weak to fall into that kind of trap.

all these times, he has been ignoring sakura and she was by herself.

he walked towards the front door and he saw hinata and tenten standing there, watching karin and suigetsu walk off. when they turned around, they bowed to him and greeted him.

"milord."

"where is sakura." they both looked at him and were now confused.

"sakura? the last time i saw her was in her room a few hours ago." hinata answered.

"we took a bath together before we left her in her room." tenten answered.

at this time, he wants to just lash out at someone but he was trying to keep it cool.

he walked back to his study room and sat down on his chair.

there was only one place where she could back, it's her home back with tsunade.

* * *

"sakura? what are you doing here!?"

shizune and tsunade ran up to her and hug her when the portal that anri opened up.

"oh mom. shizune. i missed you guys so much." she hugged them also.

"what about the eldest one? where is he?" tsunade asked while looking at her face.

"he's not here."

"did he let you go?"

"no, i went by myself... with anri." she noticed that shizune frozed and looked at sakura as anri was swirling around her.

sakura on the other hand gave her a pleading look and shizune understood. not to tell the eldest one if he ever communicated with her through telepathically.

"come. let's go inside." tsunade led sakura in and gave her favourite blanket to wrap around and hot milk to calm down.

"you must be exhausted from traveling through the void, especially borrowing powers from the underworld goddess herself. why dont you take a bath or a shower after drinking that, ok my child?"

sakura nodded.

tsunade kissed her forehead and left the room. shizune on the other hand sat next to her and told her that the eldest one was looking for her and that he's currently asking her through telepathically.

"dont tell him... please."

"why, what happened?"

sakura shook her head and said it was nothing. shizune hugged her and told her that it was good to have her back.

a few minutes had passed after she drank the hot milk that her mom gave her, sakura took a shower and went to her room.

she noticed that her room was still the same and she also noticed the pink flowery branch that the eldest one gave her was still alive. she didnt dare touch it but she threw the vase on the floor and she laid down on her bed, crying.

crying how pathetic she is.

she doesn't know if she's in love with her based off her real feelings... or because of some distant memories that plague her mind?

she wants to believe that this is her real feelings.

but does the eldest one feel the same way also?

* * *

it has been a couple days since she last saw him.

she was helping her mom tend the plants while tsunade cloaked her with her powers so no one can sense her.

when someone was approaching, sakura would turn invisible with the help of anri and tsunade.

tsunade and shizune both cant risk their lives and sakura's if someone saw her in their vicinity since everyone knows that sakura is currently 'missing'.

tsunade told sakura that there were times her father himself would come to visit to see if sakura was really here but would always turn away quickly when he doesnt get what he wanted.

as a goddess herself, no one dares lay a finger on tsunade when she's mad.

"has the eldest one communicated with you lately?" she asked.

sakura didnt answer.

"is there something i dont know about that's going on?" still she didnt answer.

shizune put her hand on tsunade's shoulder and shook her head and prompting her to just give her some space.

they both walked away and just looked at sakura slowly tending the plants with zero interest in her eyes.

"she looks like she's lifeless... and i'm so upset and worried what's causing her to feel this way." tsunade said with pure concern in her voice

"just give her sometime. she just misses to be with us and she hasnt seen the sun in so long."

"or maybe she's in love with the eldest one..."


	17. Main: Chapter 10 - Kiss

**5/21/18 update:**

hi everyone, i just wanted to drop by and say hi to all of you!

i just wanted to say thank you. thank you. thank you so much for all of you for reading burden to carry. even if you guys dont leave a review, the views on the traffic graph makes me happy knowing that people actually read my story.

there were a lot of mistakes on the previous chapters and the chapters before that also so i apologize, it's 11:52pm right now and i'm tireeeeeed; just got done playing ARAM in league also with my boyfriend and friends... it was fun :)

 **5/27/18 update:**

I am now a twitch affiliate, guys! i'm so happy about that and that's a milestone right there!

but sorry for the delay also, i've been playing ARURF on league also and URF is one of the featured games that i always play along with ascension and all for one, one for all.

i have to say... ziggs, nami, lux, janna and illaoi are so broken and i love it! riot has been nice to me and gave me good champs :)

but i just wanted to say that i do not own naruto and enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

"i know she's here."

the eldest one finally arrived at sakura's house on land. tsunade on the other hand was confused at this rate. she looked at sasuke and she noticed that his hair was down with all his long glorious hair flowing down on his back while wearing his black armours.

"yes she is here... what's going on?"

shizune on the other hand just told tsuande to let him in. it took her a while to let him in as she was now worried and confused.

"if you're looking for her, she's by the lake. why don't you just sit down first and have some tea? i'll call on her-"

sasuke turned his body around to head towards the lake where he usually stay and spend time above grounds.

shizune touched tsuande's shoulder and shook her head and they both watched sasuke walking towards sakura.

sasuke didn't stop his tracks going towards the lake as he could see the water mass from the distance.

the field of flowers were around him as the evening wind swept some of the flowers away and make it float in the air.

the scent of the flowers hit him like a wave. he was like a in a trance.

in a trance where the scent put him back into the past where the flowers finally bloomed for the first time after the war.

his legs kept walking forward until he saw her sitting down by the tree with her back on it while looking at the lake.

she was only wearing a thin white night dress while her long pink hair was flowing into the air as the wind blows. pillows and blankets were all around her as if she's planning to sleep there.

he also noticed that her dress was quite fitting for the weather as it wasn't too hot nor too cold.

he slowly walked up to her and this time, he was now getting nervous.

'why the fuck am i getting nervous all of the sudden? i'm the fucking eldest god of all of these weaklings and here i am getting nervous over some younger goddess who's centuries younger than me?' he thought to himself.

but his heart was now racing rapidly. he was feeling all kinds of emotions. anger, protectiveness, lust, and caring.

he hasn't felt these emotions since he was young. back when he was naive and didn't know better.

why is he here in the first place?

why does he care all of the sudden about her well being?

was it the feeling of attraction because sakura looks like miyuki?

or was it the feeling of something new that sakura just makes him feel this way?

he has been feeling this way whenever he hears her name when she was young. the first time she saw her when she was still a babe. when he saw her when she was fully grown. it was something...

but when the little cupid demon pricked him with the love arrow, his feelings just went haywire.

his feelings and how he felt about her was truly there.

it was something he wants. and never want to let go.

he needs to restrain himself because he has a lot of burden to carry as the eldest god.

once again, the fates are playing with his feelings, he thought. the fates were always there to mess things up for him.

always.

"mom... not right now, i just wanted to be alone." she called out without moving.

her voice. it sent jolts down to his spine.

"leaving the underworld without my permission is not allowed."

at this time, sakura's heart stopped and she panicked. she didnt move from her position and she could feel her heart beating fast. she doesn't want to see him.

she quickly turned her head around and saw him standing a few feet from her. sasuke, the eldest one of them all, standing with his all black armour and his long hair was down, dancing in the air as the wind blows.

she stood up quickly but sasuke's mist wrapped around her legs making her sit still on the ground. she didnt say anything but she could feel her hearbeat beating fast as if its about to lift away and burst out of her chest.

"why did you leave?" she shook her head and didnt answer.

she could feel that he was mad and angry from the way he asked the question. she could tell by the aura that he was giving. she turned her head away from him and struggled to get away from the mist that was wrapped around her.

this time, she felt her self been turned around abruptly and the lord of underworld was now in front of her, sitting down next to her.

"why did you leave?" he asked again.

this time his sharingan was swirling and his rinnegan also. she didnt look at him directly in his eyes as she knows what his eye powers could do.

"i... felt like it." she whispered.

there was no answer from him. he didn't liked the answer that she gave him. he wants to know why he left.

he wants to know what he did wrong so he could apologize for it.

sasuke on the other hand deactivated his eye powers and removed the mists around her.

"because you felt like it?" he asked. this time, it has a sting of sarcasm.

"eldest one please... i don't want to be around you..."

"no."

her voice was cracking, he could feel her feelings being thrown off from her. he could feel that she was about to cry.

this time sakura looked at him and started raising her voice.

"i don't want to get in trouble with your loved one... i... don't want you around me! I-"

the more that he looked at her with her sad and angered expression, he just want to pull her closer to him and just bring her to his arms.

to feel her warmth on how her energy radiates from him.

to absorb all of her feelings to him.

to absorb everything.

"I dont want to be wi-!"

but not even finishing her sentence, to her surprise, sasuke pulled her up by her arm and his mist lifted her up as sasuke kissed her on the lips.

he just have this urge to kiss her.

to bring her closer to him.

to comfort and console her.

as he pulled her closer to deepen the kiss sakura was trying to pull away but couldn't as sasuke has his grip on the back of her head.

he closed his eyes and tried to remember how miyuki felt like.

how her lips felt like.

how her body felt like.

how her kiss tastes like.

but... nothing came to his mind.

his kiss with sakura was new and fresh.

her lips felt really soft and plump.

her body felt like she's on fire but cold as ice at the same time; soft and curvy.

her kiss tastes like every single fruit he could imagine all at once and he likes it.

he likes this feeling.

sakura on the other hand, was shocked and never in a million years that she thought that the eldest one would kiss her.

she surrendered to the kiss and relaxed under his touch.

this was it. the moment she's been waiting for. the eldest one, kissing her.

she dreamt about this moment since she was young when she first met him. she kept wondering how his lips would feel on hers. she always thought that it would be rough and cold, but it was the opposite. it was soft and warm.

at the same time, she was confused as why the eldest one was kissing her. she's beyond confused but at the same time she doesn't want to over think too much as she was tired from crying and being down the whole day and the past couple of days.

hurt from the fact that the eldest one has someone else to love.

someone who he was looking for all this time.

but the more she thinks about it, tears fell from her eyes.

sasuke slowly pulled away from her lips but kept their forehead touching after giving her a small kiss.

her eyes were still closed as if she was dreaming but he gave her another soft kiss on the lips before she opened her eyes to look at him.

"eldest... one?" she looked at him and he gave her a kiss on the the forehead and hugged her.

"...why... did you kissed me?" she asked.

his grip on her tightened. he wasn't expecting for sakura to ask her a question like that.

was it wrong for him to kiss her when his feelings were about to explode?

why did he kissed her?

why?

"because... i care about you." he whispered.

"like how you cared about your people in the underworld?" she retorted back.

"i care about them but i don't go around kissing them, right?"

"you did... with that girl." she whispered.

he pulled her away from his embrace a little and looked at her in the eyes.

"look at me." he commanded.

she has her eyes elsewhere and not meeting his like last time.

"sakura, please look at me."

she sighed and slowly turned her head to look at him.

"my feelings for you... are everywhere. everytime i look at you, i just want to keep you close to me. everytime i see you smiling and laughing, i can't help but smile know that you're happy. everytime i see you hurt and scared, i just want to bring you in my arms and chase away all the things that are hurting your feelings. when i was enthralled, i lost sight of you. i was lost. i didn't know what happened until the dragon god gave me something and i realized you were gone. i was scared. i searched for you. i was wrong for not being careful... but... i want you, sakura. i want you."

by this time, sakura's tears were falling even more.

the eldest one... has feelings for her.

the eldest one... wants her.

"i want you, sakura." he wiped her tears and kissed her lips once more.

"stay with me..." he whispered.

sakura looked at him and nodded her head.

she put her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

they stayed like that by the lake as sasuke knows that they are protected from outside eyes as the earth goddess protects the surrounding areas.

when sasuke noticed that the moon was really up in the sky, he looked down on sakura who was in his arms, she was already sleeping.

he softly carried her in his arms back to tsunade's house and laid her down in her bed, tucking her in with the blankets.

he sat down on the floor while putting his head on the side of the bed, while watching her sleep.

his feelings really did took control of him earlier.

he finally told her how he felt. and it felt... right.

for the first time in a lot of centuries, he felt at ease being next to someone.

someone like sakura.

he took his left hand and slowly reached up to sakura's right hand and held it. but as soon as he took her hand, she slowly opened her eyes and realized that she was in her bed and the eldest one was on the floor at the edge of her bed.

"...eldest one? why don't you sleep also in the other room?" she asked.

he shook his head and didn't say anything else.

sakura nodded and closed her eyes again and drifted off to sleep.

sleep where she belongs. where she can dream endlessly.

how she dreams about being in his arms with no worries.

in his arms where he shows her endless emotion and showers of love.

but she doesn't need to dream anymore.

she doesn't need to because the eldest one is right next to her while holding her hand.

* * *

that morning, sakura was the one who woke up last and she noticed that all of them were in the kitchen eating except for the eldest one who was drinking his coffee.

sakura greeted everyone and everyone greeted her except for the eldest one.

"sakura since you are here, we need to be extra careful and cautious. you need to stay here in the perimeter under my powers." sakura nodded while eating her ham, eggs, and bread.

"i can still help around with the tending of the flowers right?"

"of course you can, shizune here is helping me with some medicines, you can cut the herbs and tend them." tsuade smiled at her.

the three women all talked and chattered away while sasuke just listened to them and drank his hot beverage to keep him awake.

when they were done eating, sakura and shizune went out and did their jobs while tsunade and sasuke stayed inside.

"why did sakura escaped your realm?" she looked at him with sharp eyes and wanting to get some answer from him.

but sasuke didn't answer her.

"or you're just going to give me the silent treatment like you've always done?" then again, he didn't asnwer her.

"she got scared. someone pretended to be 'her' and threatened sakura."

"...who is this 'her' you speak of?"

"someone was imposing as the girl whom i used to love before. so far they're still investigating who plotted it." tsunade on the other hand was getting furious and clenching her fists.

"so the underworld isn't safe anymore then. should i should take her away from you and bring her to the sea god, kakashi?"

"and do what? that sack of shit doesn't do anything but laze around. she's safer in my realm."

"no she's not! if someone can sneak in and out of the underworld then next thing you know she can disappear on you like that instantly again!" she yelled.

"you need to calm yourself, tsunade." he warned her.

but before tsunade could say something, sakura came in.

"mom? eldest one? are you guys arguing?"

they both turned around and saw sakura standing there looking at them.

"no. your mom and i were just talking about your safety."

"my safety?"

"yes."

sakura walked up to them and hugged tsunade.

"thank you mom, thank you for being worried about me. I'm more worried about you than I am worried about myself."

tsunade on the other hand hugged her also and kept her in her arms while nodding at what sakura told her.

"as long as i am around, she is safe with me, tsunade."

if someone like an impostor can easily go in his realm, then he needs to heightened up his security... unless he has been... deceived, tsunade thought. the more she pounder into it, more wild thoughts and possibilities ran in her mind. but the more she thinks, the more it makes her emotional and powerless against her ex husband.

"oh sakura, my sweet, young one..."

* * *

they both stayed in land for a few days before going back to the underworld. when they got back to the underworld, sakura gave every single citizen of the underworld flower crowns from above land.

sasuke on the other hand was greeted by both shikamaru and neji.

"milord, we have news about the intruder."

"what is it?"

"spy from the sky god. we haven't leaked this out to anyone. it might cause a catastrophe in here and more anxiety."

"where is she?"

"detained at the very secured place."

"good. have you made any rounds around the perimeter?"

"yes, i figured after ino told me about someone. i went out with shikamaru to do some scouting every day and night." neji said.

"your byakugan is really helpful in times like this. thank you."

after talking about it more, sasuke instructed them what to do next and both guys left him.

when he turned around to see what sakura was doing, she was talking to karin and both were giggling over something. when sasuke approached them, karin was cheesing and teasing him.

"you sly fucker."

sasuke just ignored her and he offered her his right hand and sakura gladly took it as they walked inside the palace.

"you must be tired from the travelling we just made. i could have just teleported." sakura shook her head and told him that it was alright.

"i wanted to see more of my mom's vicinity since i never wandered that far." she smiled.

when they both reached the her door and he stopped.

"eldest one?"

"when you go inside, wear the yukata i gave you from before. it will be cold soon when night falls."

she nodded in agreement.

when she opened the door, she looked back at him and she saw him looking at her.

she smiled at him and thanking him for walking her back to her room but he didn't say anything.

but before she could close the door, he went in and close it for her.

he reached for her face and touched her cheeks.

"eldest one?" she blushed as she wasn't expecting him to come inside and touch her cheeks like that.

he leaned down again and kissed her lips slowly and sighed when he pulled away.

sakura touched her lips after being kissed and the eldest one's back was on her and left her room.

at that point, sakura realized that the eldest one doesn't really like talking about his feelings that much.

* * *

"the sky god was behind it. she was the girl at the summit, remember?"

sasuke said yes.

"yes, she was. keep her on a lock down. we can't let the sky god know that we have been fooled. how's the update and the news on above pertaining sakura?" sasuke asked.

"itachi and lee are investigating on it." sasuke sighed and nodded.

"why cant you just... marry her? make her your legal wife so the sky god can't do anything?" shikamaru gave him some papers that he needed to see.

"the sky god doesn't stop his hands lingering around. look at him. even though he married tsunade, his hands were everywhere."

"well, this is your realm. your rules. and you're the eldest one. so you're absolute."

"if im absolute, i should have gotten the skies as my realm." sasuke said annoyingly while rolling his eyes.

"the last time i check, the absolute one was jiraiya." he said sarcastically while flipping through the papers.

shikamaru shook his head and sighed.

"you might not believe in marriages but it does make a difference. talk to tsunade about it since that's her expertise. then again, its like asking for her daughter's hand in marriage. so i'll do it for you if you want."

"no, i'll give it some thought."

shikamaru shook his head and walked out of sasuke's office and now he's left alone with the pile of papers that he mistreated for the last few weeks.

the sky god, huh. this was interesting, he thought.

"i'm not going to fall into your trap this time, jiraiya."


End file.
